


Hero: Strike of the Future

by Uneune



Series: Hero Series [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: America, Anime, Avengers Family, F/M, Feminism, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Magic, Peru, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pride, Racism, Rebirth, Sexism, Superheroes, Turkey - Freeform, X-Men References, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: A New Threat from the Future Comes to The Past In order to destroy the world we know..... Can A Handful of superheroes defend against this New threat? Or will they all be consumed By darkness? Find out in Hero: Strike of the Future !





	1. Prologue

"The most pathetic person in the world is some one who has sight but no vision."  
\- Helen Keller


	2. New Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Been awhile for our Heroes!!! Let's catch up on their new lives, shall we?

**June 16th 2030**

"Mommy! Daddy! what are we having for breakfast?"  
Angione said  
"Bacon and eggs the old classic, of course"  
"Charlotte come and eat!"corgan said

It had been five years since the defeat of the leviathan,  
Amy and corgan fell in love and had two kids. both very cute and boisterous girls.  
Angione and Charlotte.  
"Yawn daddy bacon and eggs again? Why cant we have pizza for breakfast" Charlotte asked dissapointe  
"Heh! charlotte, you know we cant " corgan shrubbed charlotte's hair Playfully  
Angione was 4 and charlotte was 3  
Angione had looked like amy and was even named after her sister  
She had brown hair  
Charlotte had yellow hair like corgan And looked exactly like him.

*phhhtt* someone farted. The sound and smell permeated the room and everyone except amy covered there mouth or nose  
"Sorry bacon makes me gassy" Amy admitted  
They all laughed  
" Oh that reminded me , Angione go downstairs and tell auntie rabia that breakfasts is ready"  
"My fart reminded you of rabia? " Amy quiped  
"Haha" They all laughed playfully again.

Rabia lived with corgan and amy as she had nowhere to go after the leviathan was defeated. They told their children that she was their aunt.  
While they did love her... something else was brewing inside of her.


	3. New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Been awhile for our Heroes!!! Let's catch up on their new lives, shall we?

**Chitose Family Mansion**

It had been quiet in the Chitose family mansion ever since Elise had gone to college. Keagan and his father Fergus had the house to themselves although they missed there sister/daughter greatly.  
Keagan was now 18 and about to graduate high school. He needed his father for consolation on what to wear.

"...dad what should I wear for my graduation?"  
fergus woke up, He was Napping on the couch.  
He shaked his head trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up from the couch and looked keagan in the eyes.  
"why are you asking me keagan its your graduation your 18 now , you can decide for yourself" fergus said  
the relationship between him and keagan improved  
"Hmm , keagan what are you going to do after high school? " fergus asked  
Keagan looked out of the window  
"I dont really know "  
"Well ive got something in mind-"  
He was interrupted by the sound of someone clicking the doorbell

*ding dong*  
The doorbell rings.  
"Ill get it" keagan said Excited  
Keagan went to the door and opened it revealing an old friend. She was wearing a sundress with a hat and had a bag in her had  
"Jeez its been you had a couple of days to prepare this place! and it still looks like a wreck"she said  
" **Keana** I didnt really expect you here so soon..."  
"Heh. It's always like you not to expect anything..." Keana said.  
"But Seriously. I need to talk to you about something." Keana continued to say  
"Oh." Fergus replied. He then nodded at keagan. It was a signal for him to go upstairs.

"I'll make some lunch how bout we talk?" Fergus said  
"Umm how bout i make the lunch you know your cooking is terrible" Keana put it bluntly.  
"...*sigh*"

\--------------------- 10 Minutes Later---------------

They both sat down at the table in ferguses huge kitchen.  
Keana had made tofu, soybeans And mini sub sandwiches.  
Fergus who was still disgruntled by Keana's comment earlier said this: "...Well I wouldnt say my cooking is THAT bad "  
"Yes it is, remember those 'burgers you made us?, that stuff gave lucy and me diarhea for days!"  
"Ugh i thought we would never mention that incident again" Fergus groaned  
They both laughed awkwardly.

"*Sigh* I missed these days when we were carefree and eating mini sub sandwiches freely" Fergus reminisced  
"Ya ... Life sure has changed." keana agreed  
"Sigh*" They both sighed together. It was clear they wanted something more in life.

"Hey fergus Can I ask for a favor?" Keana asked.  
"what is it?" He responded.  
" Can you come with me to Washington d.c?" keana said  
"Why?,For the magi rights protest?" He inferred  
"Well yes. and for something else" fergus didn't know what to think he always supported magi rights especially since two of his friends keana and lucy were Magi , but he didnt if really wanted to protest the government.  
"..." But seeing the angst and passion in Keana's eyes, he suddenly got a feeling helpfulness.

"...i'll go"  
"Great" she said , they both looked into each other eyes not knowing what was for t


	4. New Evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bounty hunter shows up! But this ins't your average bounty......

Subha Emilio was a bounty hunter. She would kill almost anyone. Men,Women... even children if the price was right.  
But recently she had gotten a strange call from a god himself. The king of angalia... A literal otherworldly being had called her.  
Now she gone to the other dimension using new technology and she was at the palace.

subha walked into the hall of judgement in the royal palace. to meet the king of angalia  
she looked at him, he was a huge king in full battle armor.  
"Like dude, why Did you called me , I was taking the perfect nap before this!" she cursed.  
the king looked at her a mere mortal speaking to him as if they were equal.

"watch your tongue mortal!"  
"pssh, you want my help or not? "  
the king swalloed his pride and decided to talk to the assasin

"its about my son corgan-"  
she heard that name before from when she worked with the b.o.v then she remebered "ah the runaway prince , you want me to kill him?"  
"no he is dead to me anyway Im interested in in his daughters"  
"oh I get it, You want me to kill his daughters I got ya now" she winked

he sighed at the excentric but dim assassin  
"NO I want to you to capture them " he said, she was confused by him  
"why , you got a thing for little girls?" she joked  
the king grew impatient with her and leviated her off the ground choking her while doing so  
"listen mortal I grew tired of your jokes "  
"gaah" *GUURG* With his hand around her Neck he squeezed only slightly.  
he let her down having mercy in his heart  
"dont question me again"  
"jokes on you im a masochist" she said whispering

"anyway whats in it for me " she asked twirling her hair  
"IM the king of angalia nothing is out of my reach"  
"hmmhmm... I think i'll accept"  
"Very well-"

"BUT" she interupted "on one condition"  
"Hmmph"  
"I get to kill whoever"  
" granted , i only care that his kids are brought to me"  
"Deal" a devious grin gripper her face  
As she walked out of the hall  
The door shut behind her,Great evil awaits


	5. Ghost Warriors of Korea

**South korea  
**  
It was a normal day in Seoul. It was noon and the was setting on the city of the brave.

Yun and Ellis Were walking home after a hard day at school  
"Man that was a pretty hard math test"  
" i totally failed yunny" ellis said  
Her and yun were very close, Ellis was an british exchange students studying in south korea. she had befriended yun and was his friend.  
Ellis called him yunny as a nickname.  
"Oof man , that was the final too i think you might repeat ellis"  
"Haha ive failed every class in my life and ive never been held back" ellis  
"Dont have to tell me twice"  
They both giggled.

"You should join the tutoring club!!!!"  
"Hell no! Seong's in that club and he's a total seki" {seki equals bastard in korean}  
"Ya he is an asshole that being said" Ellis agreed.  
They walked down the path Towards their homes in the suburbs of Seoul

*Whoosh*  
Suddenly a dark mist formed in the path in front of them.  
"In the name of king anamosa I will kill you for the future of hellfire earth"  
Two ghostly figures appeared wearing old style armor  
(Oh no not these guys again) yun thought to himself.  
"ELLIS RUN!"

"O-okay" She ran in the opposite direction But her fate was sealed.  
The second ghost threw his spear at her impaling her through the stomach.  
"Yunny... im sorry"  
"NO!" Yun yelled a tear rolled down his cheek  
"You... you ghost hwarang"  
{Hwarang=warrior in korean}  
Yun drew his sword  
"First you harrass me then kill my friend" This wasnt the first time he had run into them he had run into the seemingly ghosts two times before. they had also been in the news for attacking other teens in the area.  
Both times they always ran away

"Take this!" He struck them with his sword  
Stabbing deep into them but it just phased through there bodies.  
(Dammit!)

One of them slashed him with a short but nimple sword  
Cutting deep into hiss ribs making hom collapse  
"Arrghhhhh" Yun fell to the ground.  
A gaping wound was In his ribs and he didnt know if he was going to survive.


	6. "Auntie Rabia"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia the black bird..... Is now a civilian living in amy's House!

"Auntie rabia wake up!" Angione shaked rabia who was sleeping on the couch  
*snort* Rabia opened her eyes.  
"Hmm, what is it Angione"  
"Daddy said that breakfast is ready"  
"No thanks, that stuff taste is not for me."  
"Alright then love you auntie" She kissed rabia on the cheek.  
Angione went back upstairs cheerfully

Rabia leaned back on the couch  
She was grateful that corgan and amy gave her somewhere to live but she didnt have much to do there. Since she was raised in A B.o.v Base/laboratory she didn't go to school at all. She was educated though, as She had an IQ of 141.

and she did like playing with their kids  
(Angione and charlotte are pretty cute) she thought

She got up and used bathroom and went upstairs even though she wasnt going to eat she liked talking to the family.  
She sat down at the table. There were waffles, Pancakes,Bacon and

"Hi rabby" thats what charlotte called her  
"Hi charlotte"  
"Hey kids why dont you too go upstairs?" Corgan winked at them.  
"Umm ok daddy" They both said  
"Hey rabia were sending charlotte and angione to school next year." corgan said  
"Hmm and?"rabia asked  
"So you want me to Become a teacher and look after them?"then she caught on

"There cute but thay can be troublemakers"  
"I still remember the time they drew all over my armor... "  
"Hehehe" Amy and rabia giggled.  
Then They all laughed

"But how can I? I Don't have a degree or any sort of formal education? I dont think I can qualify for being a teacher." Rabia said  
"Dont worry. I have friends in the school who can get you a job there." Corgan said  
"Ah good ol Nepotism!" Amy said.  
" Hahahhaah!" They all laughed grandly again... Until something loud and stinky interrupted.

*PHHHHHTTTT* Another huge blast of gas came from amy Bottom.  
"AMY!" Corgan and rabia yelled  
"Hehe. Sorry." Amy said blushing.

They all laughed at Amy's Stinky surprise. But it was a good kind of surprise.


	7. Villainy of Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of Villains meets to discuss their future!

Wolfe calmly walked to the meeting place he was meeting with vector  
several other villains were supposed Meet in this area.

(Huh they picked the dampest place to place this meeting its making my fur stand up)  
It was a cave a pretty wet one, It had dark blue walls with stalagmites on the top which made it seem dangerous.  
It twas the perfect place for a group of scoundrels to meet up!

When he entered he saw 4 other villains but only 3 he recognized

One-two man.  
Road rage.  
And Agma  
He worked with them before, He always counted on one-two man to break him out of prison.  
He used road rage to get him a getaway vehicle.  
And agma was just eye-candy. Although she could phase through walls and do other stuff.

The one he didnt recognize was a guy...No more like a thing he was like a monster  
He had scales all over him he was blue and had a spear for a left arm.  
He looked like he had an armor on him kind of.  
"Hey there big guy mind introducing yourself?" wolfe asked sarcastically.  
"Hmmph i thought you of all people would recognize me wolfe"  
"Huh?"  
Thats when it hit him *(that voice it couldnt be , could it be!?) Wolfe thought.  
"Vector is that you?"

He nodded  
"Man you really let yourself go"  
"Hmm that same Awful humor wolfe. But unfornately it won't do anything for you."  
*SNATCH*  
He grabbed wolfe by the neck and slammed him against the cave wall. It caused several stalagmites to fall down nearly hitting some of the villians  
"Watch what the hell your doing" Road rage said with an accent!  
Vector looked back at him with a glance that said 'your next' If he didn't be quiet.  
"Now then. Unless you want to end up like wolfe here. I suggest you all listen... We're doing thing's my way."  
He let wolfe go and wolfe slid to the ground, he gasped for air as he did.

Vector was in charge now.


	8. Theatrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana and Fergus go on a adventure

Fergus and keana were riding in keanas car and were heading to Washington D.C it was a very cloudy day but it was not raining buy it was very humid

"Alrighty we're here" keana said  
Fergus looked up. In front of him was a huge building, It was all-white building with several dome's on the corners.  
On the front on the building It said "washington national theater"  
It was built in 1888 and completed in 1896  
It was also built in john adams memory as he was a huge fan of plays theater drama and staged performances in general.  
It had 75 theater rooms all with huge stages, Meant for plays,Performances and other entertainment's.  
It is very popular, and people from around the globe come to we see it  
"Oh this place my dad use to take me here " Fergus reminisced  
"so why are we here? its not open today!" He was confused by Keana's action of taking him here.  
"We'll were here to see a turkish dancer named hatice"  
"Oh is she apart of the MRG?"

"The MRG?" Keana asked  
"Magi rights group i shortened it becaude its kind of a mouthful" Fergus said  
"oh" (I should bring that up to the board) she thought

"Well anyway yes technically, shes a turkish dancer who was about to be put to death for being a magi in turkey."  
"Wow That's harsh. But why though?"  
"Turkey is an extremely fundamentalist country. Especially when it come's to magi rights." Keana explained  
"Did the MRG saved her? Fergus asked curious  
"Well..." keana looked sad " not really we took it to the international court in the united nations..."  
"Did you win?"  
"Hell no. There was No fucking way that there was going to be a fair trial against her!" Keana yelled in anger.  
It was a bit silient as they got out of the car and headed to the theater.

Keana felt apologetic and said something.  
"Im sorry for yelling for fergus it's just..." She drifted off in her sentence  
"It's just- What keana?" Fergus asked trying to get an answer out of her.  
" 3 years..." she said  
"Huh!?" Fergus was confused.  
" 3 years until she,s executed we luckily got her on bail but..."  
*sniff*

Keana wept tears rolling down her face she put her hands up to her face to hide her sorroe  
She didnt want to appear weak to the man she liked  
Fergus put her hand over her shoulder  
" its okay we'll tackle this together"  
they walked towards the theater and their destiny


	9. Hatice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatice.... A turkish magi makes her first Apperance!

Fergus and keana walked into the huge theater  
"Hey where do you your going!"  
A guard confronted them, he yelled at them from behind.

" we're friends with one of the performers" Keana Said  
"do you have a pass?"  
"What is this high school? I could always get in before without all this?"  
She was frustrated and felt discriminated against.  
"Sorry mam security has been tightened up a bit,I heard theres gonna be a magi rights protest"

Fergus and keana looked at each other  
"There with me"  
A voice said from the distant  
"Hatice!" Keana said

The guard let them all pass into The huge theater. there was a Stage at the end of the room with at least thousands of seats in between and up on the balcony.  
It was truly a grand stage.  
" Hatice how have you been"  
"Great keana in glad that you gave me on opportunity to show people my music and dance"  
"Aww thanks" Keana blushed and swerved his curvy hips

"Oh and I see you brought a friend who might this be?"  
Hatice asked as she looked at fergus  
"Hatice this is fergus a long time friend of mine he came here to see your Inspirational dance and for the magi rights protest"  
"Hello! keana told me many great things about you!" Fergus enthusically said  
"Did she now?" Hatice chuckled  
"Yep well.. she forced me to listen"  
*hahaha* they all laughed and Fergus and hatice shook hands

"Well no need to keep you waiting any longer"  
Hatice stepped up to the stage  
And took off her sheath revealing a dancers outfit, It was very loose fitting and showed her stomach and breasts  
She then began to sing and dance:

* * *

She began to sing the turkish song 'ateşin şarkısı' Or as translated it would be 'Song of fire'  
She sang it with pride and glory!  
  
Her vocal chords rang out across the theater as she sang the song of her answers.

{ _in the moonlight dawn breaks and darkness falls_  
_keys to fate open_  
_gate to destiny close_  
_sing with me a song about heroes and villians_  
_love falls through the darkness_  
_Hard as a stone lost in thoughts all alone_ }

She sang.

Fergus and keana were moved by her song


	10. Birthday Bash!

It was angione's birthday  
She was turning five years old and amy and corgan decided to throw her a party.  
There house was decorated with pink and white stripes and a cloth over the table.  
Their we're several of amy and corgan's friends we're at the party.  
They were waiting for angione and corgan to return.

Corgan had took angione to breakfast so amy and the rest of the crew could get the birthday surprise ready.  
"Thanks for inviting to this party amy" Peg showed up  
Amy and peg hadnt seen each other in a while,Sooo amy decided to invite her.  
Peg was amy's detective friend, she was cute and had come to the birthday party.  
"It was no problem" amy replied  
*ding dong*  
"Oh that must be them"  
Amy opened the door turning the knob slowly. she thought it was corgan and angione but it was another person entirely.

A familar friend showed her face  
"Amy!"  
"Megumi!"  
Amy and megumi hugged sharing each other  
"I cant believe you came!" Amy spoke  
"Haha me neither, the flight was a bitch! it was like 15 hours!" Megumi Said  
"Yikes" amy said in jest  
*ding dong* the doorbell ranged for real this time.

"Oh that really must be them, ok everyone get into place!"  
Everyone at the party hid behind boxes and presents and furniture waiting for them to come in.  
Amy turned off the lights and hid under the table  
*creeeeek* the door opened.

"Ok Angione you can open your eyes now!" Corgan said as they entered  
She did and angione was welcomed with a warm surprise.

"SUPRISE!"  
party poppers well popped, and a rain of confetti  
And the lights turned on revealing everyone.  
"Thank you daddy and mommy!" angione Said!


	11. Magi Oppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five greatest economies in the world come to discuss one thing.... Opression

the big 5 economies of the world usa,china,germany,japan and the uk met up with their respective representatives they were going to be showed a presentation that would apparently would deal with the Magi 'Problem' Once and for all.  
Dr. Kalstein walked up to the table and sat down.

" gentlemen im glad all your GREAT nations came here for this amazing thing that will change the world as we know it!"  
"oh boy another one of these dreamers" the prime minster of germany said.  
everyone else snickered  
"Haha. I see that the german humor is here... but this is serious"  
*Bang* Suddenly with a bang. Kalstein slapped a suitcase on the table of the men.  
He opened it up, revealing a bunch of stacked papers.

They we're all disorganized and propagated, But they displayed something terrifying A new type of weapon...  
"Is this a joke..." The chinese Communist leader asked.  
"Bonjour! It must be!" The french prime minister added.  
They all looked at what the paper's had displayed... It was a humanoid- Robot with A metallic exterior.

Dr Kalstein Smiled.  
"Gentlemen and Ladies. I present to you. The A.M.A. It stands for **Anti Magi Android** "  
*Gasp*  
They all gasped at the idea.  
"Dr. Kalstein. Your not proposing that we implement this in our countries to fight Magi?" The US president asked.  
"I am. For Years humanity has been trying to get rid of The 'Magi' Problem. And now with this new Weapon we can get it done."  
"..." The whole Room was silent.  
"Gentlemen. Will you at least consider it?"

"... Only for a Trial run." The Us President agreed.  
The other's also agreed  
"Keheheh. Great! You won't Regret it!"  
They shook hands and thus the **pact of darkness** began


	12. The Return of Maxella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keagan sister - Maxella Returns! She has new power and needs someone to explain them to her!

Maxella was walking through the woods, She didn't know where she was but she certainly had been walking for awhile. The woods were cold and damp and her thin cloak barely helped against the elements. she didn't have any footwear so she was walking barefoot. she was going to give up hope when she suddenly heard a voice in the distance.  
"Have you realized your full potential yet?" she heard a voice.  
"Huh who are you?" she asked the voice. she couldn't hear or see anyone.  
"a friend" The voice answered casually.  
"But where are you I dont see-" She was interrupted by the voice.  
"Am I not in your earthly 'Dimension' So that's why you can't see me."  
"A-Are you a ghost...?" Maxella asked.  
"No. Im a messenger from the New gods. And I'm here to tell you about your powers." It explained  
"I have powers?" She put her hand on her heart "yes you have the power of all elements of this earth"

She was shocked not only had her body changed but now she had powers?  
"Now then. Let us test out your powers!" The voice exclaimed.  
*sounds of discord* Maxella could hear voice's in her head.  
"Agh what is that?" Maxella cried  
"Ahh so you do hear... that is the sound of sadness and fear in human hearts" the voice claimed  
" but where are they coming from..." Maxella asked as she gripped her head.  
"A hostage situation 6 blocks away"

" Oh no! I have to help!" maxella said  
"Hehe. This is where your other power come's in!"  
"H-Huh...? What Happening."  
she lifted her hands not even realizing what she was doing  
before she knew it she was flying  
"how am I doing this ?"  
the voice snickered because: "you are a new god."  
"Not this crap again..."

She had heard it before when she died before...

{Flashback}

Child do you wish to have a second chance?"  
Maxella woke up to the sound of a malevolent voice  
She couldnt see anything and couldnt feel her body, it felt like she was in limbo  
"we need a new goddess of Flame" the mysterious voice said.  
"And your the perfect candidate." The voice called

"?" maxella was confused  
"Were am I and whats this about a becoming a god?"maxella asked  
"You are in the gate of infinity"  
"Umm is this a dream?"  
"If this was a dream would i answer that question?" the demon said sarcastically  
"I guess not" maxella replied  
"But what is a **New god?** "

"The name is very self explanatory my child"  
"So, im going to become like god himself?" she confirmed  
"Basically yes but humans become ones when their life has been unsatrisfactory"  
There was a couple of seconds of silence  
"Will you accept?"  
"Why me" she asked  
"Im just a random 6th grader" she said trying to degrade herself.  
"Because i sense something special in you something that us gods havent sensed in a long time"

"Ah!" Maxella felt a burst of power in her chest.  
She was given a second chance  
Maxella was reborn As a goddess of flames.

{End}

It haunted her now and it haunts her again today.


	13. Bleak Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana learns a shocking Truth......

**August 17th 2030**

"Oh god, oh crap" Keana was pacing around her apartment. She was stressedout and o the verge of breaking down.  
Keana said she frantically reached for the phone and dialed a number  
233-455-6678, It was the number of her friend - Andy goldbraun. They were both of the magi right's group.  
Keana wanted to alert him of some shocking news.  
"Come on andy pick up " she said to herself  
"Yo keana what is it, its the middle of the night" andy said trying to comfort her...

"Remember dr Kalstein that schmuck who use to work for the b.o.v"  
"Oh yeah that guy is an asshole" Andy joked.  
"He just sold a anti magi device to the five big economies usa china japan germany and the uk"  
"oh Crap!" he said worried

"It was called A.M.A which is short for anti magi android  
A cruel device that not only kills magi but steals their powers" She said  
"Why? why do they hate us so much " *sniff sniff* she started to cry  
"keana please dont shed any tears" Andy said over the phone.

"Tough times are ahead of us but will we make it throught this **Bleak dawn** "


	14. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatice Performs and delivers a beautiful Performance!

**August 18th 2030** (The day After)

It was the day of hatice's performance she had prepared for two months  
And was ready

Fergus and keana went to the giant theater and sat down in their seats.  
Fergus looked at Keana's face and realized something was Wrong.  
"whats wrong keana? you look quite sad" fergus asked concerned about his friend.  
"Ah nothing I just got some bad news that all" Keana Replied

A man came up on the stage  
"Alright folks coming all the way from turkey ,no not from thanksgiving, the country"  
*HAHAHAHHAHA*  
People laughed at that corny and racist joke  
"Everybody please hear it for Hatice Mustafa!"  
*cheers and claps*  
Hatice was wearing a red damcers dress and her hair was tied into a horsetail

Then she began to sing and dance her epic song

{Embrace the light you can call a Palace ,  
the mother of stone a legacy of hate scapegoats of lies  
sing with me a song of love and faith destiny swings with those who bring on the doves and coves of love~  
We will burst in the fate of decption and contraception  
A power unknown to those who cannot learn to love}

She bowed her head in end of the song  
*claps and cheers* people applaudes her amazing song and voice  
Keana shed even more tears, Not because of the song.  
Because she realized that **Hatice would be executed in a couple of years.**

keana ran out of the theater crying

"K-keana wait!?" Fergus ran after her  
"Dammit! fergus The international court denied my appeal for her case" Keana said.  
Hatice was still going to be executed and keana could do nothing about it.

"Wow i didnt know..." fergus said  
"But wait cant we..."  
*BOOM* * screams of terror were heard from the inner city of washington D.C.  
An explosion the size of 1100 dynamite sticks could be seen from outside of the therater  
"Keana... sorry but we have to-"  
"I know fergus i wont let my grief get in the way of my duties"  
The turned into ms. Flare and captain Myanmar and went to the site of danger  
  



	15. Amy Dog Days.

It was an average day for amy yint  
She was going out shopping for groceries and supplies for her house, she didnt usually like such girlish things but her kids needed food for lunch and corgan needed food because he had a grand appetite.  
(Ugh what did corgan need again) She thought again  
(Milk cheese eggs avocado and vanilla extract) she Reminded. to herself  
"He better be making something tonight for dinner for making get all this crap!" Amy whined

She walked into the store looking for what she wanted,Scanning through the isles  
She picked up stuff she needed  
(Oh yeah rabia wanted some cookie dough and special K) she thought  
(Why does she like that crap its so bland and disgusting.)  
Amy Searched through the Isles to Rabia's requested food.

Suddenly while searching through the bread isle, she bumped into to someone Knocking Amy down.  
The woman standing over her was wearing a trench coat and hat.  
"-Hey Watch where your going-" Amy Stood up and was about to punch the stranger in the face.  
"I-Im sorry!" The Stranger apologized.  
"Wait A minute, I recongnize That shrill Voice!" She said.  
She then Looked at the stranger and realized it was her friend.

"Peg?"  
"Amy?"  
Amy and peg hugged that hadnt seen each other in 5 years. Peg was amy's best friend.  
"I thought you went away to study detectiving" amy said  
"Hmph its called investigative skills, thank you very much "  
"Whatever"  
They both laughed  
" so how have you been?" Amy asked curious " ive been good I actually solved my first case bout a month ago" peg said  
"By solved you meant a lucky guess at the culprit"  
"Haha no i actually got em this time"  
Peg hadnt been successful in her previous cases most of the time the culprit got away or the wrong person was taken in, but she was trying to fix that about herself.

"..."  
There was a silence  
then an a loud sound came from outside  
*crash*  
"LOOK OUT" a car came crashing through the store  
Peg had pushed amy out the way just in time  
"What the hell"  
Outside they heard screams and panicked people  
*sigh* " i thought today would be a normal day" She quipped to Herself.

Amy Prepared to turn into The Hero - **Tiny Girl** and fight, what was ever outside.


	16. The Return of Grados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous villain from the past returns!

Amy and peg ran outside of the grocery store through the hole that had been created  
To see grados wreaking havoc on the city  
"Mess the grados you get smashed!" he said flipping over a car  
"Crap he must of escaped from prison, you guys really suck at your jobs" amy said to peg sarcastically  
" hey im just a detective" peg tried to deflect blame  
"Ya but Your still-" Amy's interjection was interupted by a woman screaming.

"H-Help" grados picked up a lady and She screamed for help  
Peg turned to amy and said and frowened:  
"Well what are you waiting for turn into tiny girl.." peg said as she drew her gun  
"God its been so long i dont even know if the costume still fits"  
"What? gotten too Thicc for it?" Peg teased.  
"Ya i guess so" amy said, Laughing back.

"well cocky as always i see" peg Replied

From her Purse, she pulled out a pink and blue waistband, It contained her super-Hero Costume Within.  
(I always bring the costume just in case but im bit rusty ever since i had the kids) she thought to herself  
She Clicked the waistband causing The pink and blue costume to strech around her Body  
And then she was no longer Amy yint but tiny girl!

"Oh yeah and peg please hit the road, you're just gonna get in the way" amy commented  
"What but I helped last time with that Were-wolf thing" she recollected. About 5 years ago they had fought a werewolf  
"No you didnt" Amy denied  
"Fine ,hmph" peg walked away hips swaying and pouting

"HEY grados! why dont you pick on someone your own size" she Quipped  
"Oh well if it isnt tiny girl " he threw the woman down and looked at amy  
"Still living in the shadow of tiny man?"  
"Still eating rocks for breakfast"amy said sarcastically  
"Grrr" Grados was angered by this  
He charged at her with the furiosity of a bull. Amy shrunk down and jumped over him  
Grados ran into a building  
Amy said "òle!" As if she were bullfighter jokingly.  
" ill kill you!" He said and he charged again this time amy was ready she shrunk down again  
And did a side kick down her increased mass it pushed grados down

"Man even when you pick on someone littler than you, you still cant win"  
"Man I bet your all high and mighty but as soon as i do this"  
He punched a building causing it to start to collapse  
"Aw crap."

The question was now could amy save all the people in the building and defeat grados?


	17. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Keagan have another talk...

Elise was taking a shower,It had been a long day for her and she needed a break from the horrors of life  
As the water ran down her curvy body She was starting to think about her dad  
As the years went on he got gloomy-er and gloomier As if a demon was sucking the life out of him  
(I wonder what I could do to cheer him up she thought) She did not like seeing her father depressed like this at all...

She stepped out of shower getting her thoughts together and put her towel on.  
She put on some casual wear and a hat, She was preparing to go out again.  
Elise sat down

*CREEEK*The door opened Revealing a well dressed-Keagan in his prime  
Keagan looked down also with a heavy sigh after he entere  
"How did the interview go?" She asked him, keagan was trying to get a job  
"Not so good i dont really have any skills or references "  
"Aw sorry about that little bro"  
" its okay besides dad said he had a job for me" keagan said full of hope  
"Oh boy if its dad you can bet itll be boring" Elise quipped.

"Hahaha" they both laughed and hoped for the best.


	18. Light Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney gets a new Partner!

**C.O.R.E base**

Rodney had been called to the main room of the C.O.R.E base.  
"Yes sir what did you need" he said  
"Well rodney ,excuse me for the speech but, the world has been overrun by criminals and I think this organization is the key to stopping this"  
"Pardon me for asking sir put did I do something wrong?" Rodney asked  
" No. nothing" Commander said

"As I was saying weve taken down b.o.v ,several dictators, Drug smuggling rings etc. but there is still filth is this world!"  
"Such filth as... laurant abèl otherwise known as wolfe" He continued on to say.  
"I get It say no more sir! I will handle him Personally. I've got intel saying that he's stalking out somewhere in mexico.!" Rodney Replied  
"Great!" The commander replied back.  
As Rodney prepared to leave, His commander

"Wait rodney im also assigning you a new partner"  
*sigh* " guess thats my cue" someone said

A young man wearing armor similiar to rodney [except yellow] walked up.  
As mentioned before he was wearing an armored suit which was similiar to rodney's except it was a crude yellow color.  
He looked depressed and was sort of a downer.  
"This is Ned a new recruit."  
"Nice too meet you I guess..." Ned said as he sighed heavily  
(Man this guy seems kinda like a downer) Rodney  
Rodney wasnt exactly eccentric about his new partner he didnt want one to begin woth  
Aicha[His former partner] was the only one for her, And he riddled by her death

The commander whispered something in Rodney's Ear.  
" listen I know he is kind of depressing but he means well i can vouch for him after all he is my son" he said.  
Rodney gasped.  
"Oh sir! i didn't know" rodney said  
Now He was willing to give him a shot  
"Anyway you two get out there and bring wolfe to justice!" The commander slammed his fist on the table

"Yes Sir!" They both Replied


	19. Dark Justice

Maxella using her new found powers arrived at the seen of the hostage situation.  
Outside of a bank, we're at least 12 police cars and around 20 police officers.  
"Umm how do I get past all the police?" She asked the voice  
"Why do you find that out for yourself"  
" what do you mean?" Maxella asked  
"touch the wall" The voice instructed.

Maxella floated down from air and- slowly put her hand against the wall and found that it was completely phasing through the wall,  
"H-how am I doing this " maxella asked scared.  
"Because you are a new god"  
"Is that your answer for everything?"  
"Only for you my dear" The voice teasingly said.  
Maxella found herself bonding to the voice pretty quickly  
"What the hell is that?" As maxella phased through the wall the takers saw her  
"I think its oen of dem there magi" one of them said  
" guess again scumbags im a god" maxella said confidently  
"Well I guess were kill a god" they opened fire on here, but each bullet just bounced right off of her

"W-what the hell are you?" One of them said  
"Maxella now destroy them" the voice said  
"What?"  
"Use your fire!" The voice commanded  
Suddenly she opened her palm and blazes of fire came out burning the criminals alive

The hostages were shocked.  
"How could you?"  
"Monster!"  
"Murderer!"

(But I didnt mean too...)  
Maxella dissapeared into the day  
"Now you see why we must hide from the ordinary man, humans are stupid and need to cleansed" the voice said

"NO! Humans Aren't like that!" She yelled  
"You'll see soon enough." The voice left her inner conscience.


	20. Hybrid Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun Wakes up and finds someone interesting....

Yun woke up in a hospital;

(Ugh where am I?) He thought to himself  
But thats when a huge pain hit his abnominal region he realized what happen , he had been in a fight with some sort of evil spirits ... And lost.  
How now wondered where his friend and lover, Elise was.

*creek* the door and someone came in  
"Hello mister yun ,im doctor nelius" He bowed to him in a korean fashion  
"Umm hi is my friend elise ok?" He asked  
The doctor bluntly sighed and said:  
"... im sorry but she's dead"

"No...NO!" Yun clutches his head and cries  
"Im really sorry for your loss I know that she was very important to you" nelius said  
She comforts him  
"You've lost everything havent you? Your brother and yohr lover"  
"Not only that but your also a magi... in this poor world"she said  
Yun was confused and shocked this doctor knew alot about him  
"How do you know about all this stuff?"

"We've actually been researching you for awhile now" The doctor smirked  
" 'we' who is we?" Yun asked  
" the b.o.v, listen yun. we haveve seen some great potential in You... And we want you to join us."  
"..." yun was silent  
"We can give you every thing back so how about joining?" The doctor offered his hand.

"Everything... I've Lost..." The only thing he had lost was elise. But elise was his Everything.  
*Clap*  
He grabbed the doctor's hand with passion,  
"GAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed maniacally,

The devil's pact had been made.

The Capitol - Washington Dc

Fergus and keana went to the scene right in front of the capitol building  
The building's around the capitol we're completely Destroyed, all that was left was rubble and debris.  
People we're panicking and scattering throughout the city, The we're trying to get away from the mayhem.  
In the middle of it all, stood one man. The True Villian  
"Hmmph heroes how... predictable" He said

"Hybrid patriot I should have known" Captain Miracle said  
Hybrid patriot was a villian who is patriotic but wishes to see his country change in his dimented vision  
He was had a metal suit that was painted the colors of the united states, Red white and blue.

"This is the last time you and your friends stop me!" hyrbid said  
"You dont even wear the colors of the your own country" he continued  
"Myanmar is my home but I do love America" myanmar said patriotically  
"And that ignorance will be your downfall" hyrbid shot out a missile at keana and fergus  
They both dodged quickly

"come on ferg- err captain Miracle lets make this guy cry like a anime fan on prom night!" keana quipped

They both rushed towards him in An attempt to fight him off! Can our Heroes prevail?


	21. Stars never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger saves Amy!

The building shook and rumbled,Amy looked up at it with an open jaw  
(ah crap! i'm strong when I'm shrunk down but there's no way I can lift up an entire building!) she thought

*warp* She heard a mysterious Warping Sound come from above.  
"What the hell is that?" amy said  
A Purple light appeared in the sky, It was orb like and encompassed the whole thing.  
It nearly blinded her

But then at that moment she saw something she wouldnt believe  
A girl came out of it She landed straight on her feet

She was wearing a white dress and had gloves on her hands  
A rose in her hair And most mysteriously she had a mask on her face

Grados looked at her "who the hell are you?"  
"..." she was silent  
She turned her head at amy  
"Ill take of the garbage ,go evacuate the building"the masked woman said  
Under any othet circumstances amy would have never taken orders like that but she knew she didnt have time to argue  
"Alright" she ran inside the building, Leaving the masked girl with grados

"Alright stoneface lets do this!" she said  
"I dont care who you are imma smash you!" Grados charged at the masked girl  
She jumped right over Him  
In the midair she threw darts at him , hitting him right in the back and nailing to him like a dartboard.  
" really your trying to hit ME with darts?" grados laughed  
"Playing darts is actually my favorite game but you know whats my favorite part of it?"  
Her hands clicked and the darts activated they shocked with a electric pulse equivalent to 50000 watts ,Making him collapse and the building right on top of him  
"- The shock Value."

"Meh 3 out of 10 ive had better" amy said sarcastically  
Amy came back after clearing out of the building  
"Wow not even corgan can defeat grados that fast and with just electric darts no less"  
"I have experience i guess you could say" the masked girl said  
"Just who are you though you came out of a blue light..."  
"I sorry I cant really tell you much... but my name is lily"  
"Lily huh? Well im amy, amy yint"  
They shook hands  
"Why did you help me back there?"  
"Ha sorry but I cant tell You. but please remember this always believe in a new hope"  
The woman leaped up on to a building and was soon out of sight.

* * *

  
  
Corgan was taking his kids out for a walk, Although it was night time, his kids did quite enjoy this.  
He loved spending time with his kids and they loved him too

They usually talked  
"Daddy why did you marry mommy?" Charlotte asked  
"Well because I saved from something" he said "from what?" Angione asked  
"A dark fate" corgan said simply  
They stopped at a nearby pond and as the sun set it turned into night and they gazed at the stars

"Hey girls?"  
"Yes daddy" they both said gleefully  
"I love you and if you ever find yourself in a hopeless situation remember this, **s** **tars never die** "


	22. Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Captain Miracle and his allies and fought hybrid patriot with great passion.

"Why do you heroes keep getting in out way?" Hybrid Patriot asked  
"Because as long as evildoers keep doing evil someone has to stand up and stop them" fergus Answered courageously.  
"Just heroic slime talk" It was lost on the villain as he prepared to strike at our heroes  
He shot two missiles at and Captain Miracle and keana but they dodged swiftly, It created a smoke screen though,  
Keana blasted them with her beams But it seemed to have no effect on Hybrid Master  
In the smoke Hybrid master came at captain Miracle

They were face to face pushing each other back in forth In a struggle.  
"Kea- err Please save the civilians!" captain Miracle said  
Keana nodded and went away

"Whats wrong didnt want ya mommy to help you?" Hybrid teased  
"No just wanted to beat you up alone" Fergus retorted  
"Grr"  
He boosted his rockets pushing Captain Miracle further and further  
Until...*BOOM* he hit a building  
Rubble surrounded him and hybrid patriot walked up to him  
" you see? This is why you heroes will fail" he kicked fergus in the stomach

"Ah!" Fergus Cried out in pain.  
"Your so naive" then he struck him in the chest, it broke his ribs and punctured one of his lungs.  
"And gullible" in the face. It broke collarbone.  
"You think those people care about you?" Hybrid patriot says  
"They wont give a damn after there rescued" he charged up his hand blaster for the finishing blow

(Is this the end?) Fergus asked to himself.

"Leave him alone!"  
Fire shot into Hybrid patriot knocking him off his balance  
It was hatice " Hatice no! Get out of here" Fergus  
She ran away as fergus commanded, But she was not retreating. She and keana had a plan.

"Grah!" Hybrid patriot chased after her.  
Hatice with keana we're atop a building waiting for him to strike  
"HATICE NOW FULL POWER"  
Hatice and keana blasted hybrid patriot with everything they had hatice's fire and beams  
Perfectly shredded hybrid patriots armor revealing him to be the weak man that he is

Keana and hatice ran over to fergus he was badly wounded and was bleeding out.  
"Fergus are you okay?" Keana asked crying and she held him up.  
Fergus costume was ripped and his chest was caved in the wounds looked fatal  
"Just a flesh wound keana..."  
"Just a flesh wound? Your rib cage collapsed!" She cried.  
" this was all my fault if I hadnt danced today You all wouldn't have come and- " hatice was interrupted.  
"No dont ... blame... yourself"  
*cough* fergus caughed up blood.  
"Oh my god"  
"Keana two things.... I have ... to tell you" Fergus wheezed. He could barely form his words.  
" what? Anything for you!" Keana cried  
"Promise me that you'll stay happy... and keep fighting for equality"  
"*Sniff* of course"  
" and tell my kids that I love them" Fergus said  
"Fergus..."  
Fergus eyes closed for the last time although he had one more thing to say.

"And one more thing" using his last strentgh he kissed keana  
"I love you..."  
Fergus took last breath and his heart stopped  
"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Keana yelled.  
The world lost a hero that day.

Stars Never Die - End


	23. Interlude.

And that's the end of the first part of this Book folks! And wasn't that epic!

First of all the magi rights is at its Height! They're fighting the racial Hierarchy of the world and their succeeding! That should be an inspiration to all of us!  
Second of all... Who was that mystery person that saves amy...?  
And how about that ending.....  
Fergus our hero, the one we grew up with and loved so much.... Dying!!!!!  
How could that happen? 

Anyway all of this will be resolved in the next part which will be coming at you guys in 2 weeks!!


	24. The Funeral

**April 4th 2031**

It was a sad day for keagan chitose.  
His father had been killed in a "mugging" incident(as he had been told) And now he was attending his funeral.  
To make matter's worse about 6 years before, he had lost his little sister in a fire in london.  
So now he had lost two important people in his life in less than a couple of years

"*Sniff*" He looked upon his father's body from the front.  
His father looked so handsome. even in death

"Fergus was my best friend and pulled me together when I was down." One person said upon the podium and looked upon his body  
"Even when he himself was going through some stuff, he would always help ya." Another person said.  
"Without fergus... I would have commited suicide along time ago." One final person.  
Everyone mourned the loss of a dear friend and family member.

In addition to friends/ family. Amy, corgan, Rabia,keana,and rodney were also there.  
Fergus had known tiny man, amy's father and she wanted to know more about him. Corgan was amy's husband so that's why he was there.  
Rabia was the daughter of a supervillian who wanted to defeat her father with ferguses help. She admired the man and that's why she was there.  
Keana was Fergus's friend and estranged lover. He confessed to her before he died.  
Rodney was Fergus's best friend. He and him have quite the history together.

Keana turned to rodney and spoke to him  
"You know I had to make up that mugging incident In order to protect his identity and his children." keana said  
"keana... you had too , villians would have jumped at the chance to kill his kids."  
Fergus chitose had a secret he was superhero known as captain Miracle.  
Now that He had died and now his superhero friends had to cover his death up.

" anyone have any final sayings before he we seal away the deceased" the priest said  
No one raised there hand  
Keagan was tempted too but put his hand down.  
"Okay then forever hold your piece." The priest closed his eyes.

They lowered his casket and layed him at rest forever

*sniff* keagan before the funeral said he wouldnt cry  
But he couldnt help it , he woshed that he hadnt been so rebelious when he was little and spent more time with his father

"Hello are you keagan?" A woman came up to him  
"Yes?"keagan answered  
"Your father left you a letter in his will"  
She handed him the letter keagan opened it  
And he was shocked by its content

Keagan read the letter once more while in the car back he couldnt even believe what it said.

It read:  
{Dear my loved son keagan:  
I put a lot of thought into this letter I made it just in case I perished while fighting evil and I think its safe to tell you that im the superhero captain Myanmar , and I know you wont believe me but Im still going to tell you. I want you to continue my legacy as captain Myanmar the world needs him and our family needs you  
In my inheritance I left you 500 million dollars and half of my shares  
Please keagan dont be sad about my departure please just live your life and move on past me  
Love your father}

(My dad a superhero? Cant believe it!)

(But then again...) He had a second thought.  
His dad was always 'not there' for him when he needed him And he always would come back late at night.

"Maybe..."

Keagan didn't know what to think but then again maybe we all don't know in the end for the future.


	25. Disarray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corgan and amy come to see something horrifying!

Amy and corgan arrived at home after the funeral. They felt immense sadness from losing an ally and a friend.  
They Talked about it and the funeral on there porch.  
"Shame... he teamed up with my father alot..." amy said  
"Thy was an honorable hero I knew by fighting with him against the leviathan" corgan said  
"Agreed. Why do the good people always die..."  
she said as she reached for her keys.  
"I hope megumi is taking good care of the kids" amy had left megumi to take of her kids angione and charlotte.  
Megumi was their old friend from when they saved the world a couple of years ago.  
She was originally a boy but then became a girl.

*Creek* When she opened the door she saw a horrific sight.  
Her house looked like it had been ransacked. Books and expensive pottery lay smashed on the floor.  
The drawer's had been completely thrown on the floor and there contents emptied.  
All clothings and valuable had been taken.  
And the most creepy thing of all... Blood on the wall!

"Megumi!" Megumi was lying on the floor, it looked like stomach was slashed any held her up.  
Blood dripped from her body as she did.  
"A-amy s-she took the kids " megumi faintly said she coughed up some blood  
"Dont talk megumi your badly hurt!" corgan said  
"Urgh! *COUGH COUGH*" Megumi coughed up more blood.  
"Lets get her to the hospital!"

-  
7 hours later  
Corgan and amy returned home to investigate after taking Megumi to the hospital.  
Megumi was expected to survive despite her serious wounds and she could regain consciousness.  
"Corgan who would do this?" Amy asked sadly  
"Megumi said in the hospital that rabia had chased after whoever it was"

Rabia was there friend and also a superhero after helping them for a bit amy allowed her to live with them and she sort of became an aunt figure for amy's kids.

(Be careful Rabia...) Amy thought.


	26. Yun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun joins the blood of villainy.

** Blood of Villiany base **

Yun walked around with Doctor nelius in the blood of villainy Base.  
Yun was a Magi, a group of people who can tap into the Magic Force and ascess New powers.  
"So this is the blood of villiany base huh?" He looked around curiously  
"Please we just prefer b.o.v"

The blood of villany as an evil organization that set out to rule the world. It was founded in 1863 as an intellegeince agency for the confederates.  
Since then it's grown to become a world-wide terrorism unit. Bent on implanting fear into the minds of the world.

"Yun im going to be honest" Doctor Nelius turned to him

"Hmm?" Yun hymned sadistically  
"We saw great potential in you, more specifically your speed and wit is not matched" Nelius complimented,  
Yun's magi power was his speed he could almost run as fast as the speed of sound.  
"Well I dont mean to brag but... I can almost run as fast as the speed of sound" yun bragged  
" and thats the reason why we need you, your speed will contribute greatly to our project"  
"What is this project" he asked curiously  
Nelius grinned " youll see"  
"Okaayyyy , when do I get my revenge?" Yun wanted revenge for the death of his friend, elise.  
"In time, patience is a virtue"

They walked down a hall until they got to a room  
"This be your room" nelius said she then tinkered with the DNA recognition system  
"okay just place your hand on the panel when you want to enter"  
"Cool" he replied simply yun entered the room and looked around it was small but not too small, it was was dark red and pretty plain all it had was a bed, computer and a drawer. It was very droll and melodramatic  
"Well I have work to do" Nelius said.  
"Alright thanks" yun thanked him  
he walked out leaving yun to his own devices.

Yun walked around the room for some time, looking for something to do.  
But couldn't find anything. Not even a tv or labtop was in the room.  
He finally layed on the bed and masturbated for awhile.

(Well this room is boring so far) He thought  
After being bored for awhile he checked the drawer  
(What the hell?) There were panties in the drawer  
He also found a pink bra  
(A girl must of use to have this room and her rack must have HUGE) He thought  
( owo?whats this?) Yun also found a locket he turned it to the back  
the Bra set had a name on the back of it.  
"Who is **R** **abia**?" He asked

That question would be answered in the future when he met her for the first time.


	27. Keagan's Remembrance

Keagan had got back to his Dad's mansion or Now that he had died it was now His Mansion.  
Keagan had inherited alot from his dad,  
His company  
His Money.  
His mansion.  
Even his favorite baseball cap and jersey.

Although He didnt what to do without his dad... He did not know how to invest the 500 million he gave him.  
And He did not have any maids or butlers to preserve the mansion  
So he didnt what to do next with his life.

*Floof*  
He jumped on his bed and thought about it while he laid upon his bed And he slowly went to sleep.

"... Keagan" Someone called to him in his dream  
"Keagan..."  
He heard it again.

"... Keagan" in the distance in his dream he saw someone.  
There was fog everywhere and it covered the ground.  
But a woman stood in the distance.  
She walked towards revealing more about her  
She had dark blue hair and had a pendant around her chest, She was cloaked so He could not see her face.  
"Who are you?" Keagan asked  
"I am Lucy Winter... I was your father's best friend growing up" she said. "Strange... I never heard him talk about you"  
"Yes well your father moved when he was very young , but he never forgot about me in his heart"

"H-how are you able to do this?"  
"I am physic and I contacted you in your sleep"  
"Why?" He asked  
"I have something very important to tell you"  
"Umm ok"  
"Listen carefully"  
"The future and the past will collide very soon, you will play a very important role, you will suffer and feel pain but you must keep going you find more about the world and yourself you must keep going please the world depends on you..."  
She started to fade away  
Keagan took her words to heart  
"Wait.. why me though?"

"Because, You're a Hero Keagan"


	28. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxella wakes up in a mysterious place and meets a mysterious Person.

Maxella woke up again this time in a different place  
This always happened every few days she would wake up in a different spot and the voice in her head had disappeared  
(Whats happening to me) she thought  
a couple of months ago she had burned some criminals alive and it had traumatized her

"Ah!" Her head started to hurt and she was having a Flashback.

"Thanks lucas for taking me to the beach"  
"Anything for you ... Nia."  
"Hehe lucas you dont have to be stiff you know"  
"Sorry its just in my nature"  
"Oh how about we get some ice cream!"  
"Thats sounds great!"

Maxella Head started to hurt. It was greatest amount of pain she had ever felt.z

"Argh GET OUT MY HEAD" maxella had been having premonitions of this girl named nia for awhile now.  
It had always happened at random,But now they were frequent.  
She had no idea who this nia' girl was but she wanted her to get out.

"God!" She began to bang her head against a nearby shack.  
She did not want anymore flashbacks/premonitions about this girl.  
*BANG* She hit her head  
*Bang* She did it again  
*Bang* She did it one more time.

"Stop." A hand placed itself on her back.  
She turned around and saw a cloaked woman with blue hair.

"Those premonitions you have are of the past key" a woman said maxella looked behind her it was woman in a dark blue cloak  
"L-lucy?"  
"Oh you appear to already know my name, might I ask how?" Lucy asked.  
"Its strange we never met before but I appear to already know you..." maxella was confused  
It was silent  
"Well there is no need for formalities is there? Im sure you have questions so ask away" lucy said to her  
"What did you mean by the past key?" She asked  
"Well they are three keys to open the infinity gate they all reside in human hosts, you are one of them" lucy replied Maxella looked more confused than before  
"But I thought I was god or something" maxella said  
"you are but you also happen to be a key hosts" lucy commented  
"And thats what I came here for, the darkness in your soul is clashing with the light of the key" lucy said  
"But what does that mean?"  
""Im not quite sure myself but nothing good can come of it"

Lucy walked away  
"Wait! I have so many more questions..." maxella called  
"I know child but we will meet again"  
"..." maxella was silent  
"I want two things the first is always believe in yourself and secondly and most important stars never die"  
She then disappeared leaving maxella with more questions than answers


	29. Boredom and Expectations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Stories unfold!

Yun had been in the B.O.V base for about a day. He had mostly been confined to his room and he was now bored out of his mind.  
so he decided to explore the base in order to cure his complacent Boredeom.

*Crack*  
He forcibly opened the door and started walking through the base's hallway.  
The eerie walls of the b.o.v shined blood-red as he walked through them. Creating a sense of emersion and evilness that he had never seen before.  
(Creepy...) He thought.

As he was walking down the hall he shoulder bumped someone  
"Watch it pal" The guy said threateningly.  
"Whatever" he replied  
(Wait was that-?) He thought about it for a moment he recognized the person he bumped into it was the supervillian wolfe, yun had heard about him on the news.  
Not only was he scared but he began to doubt the B.O.V  
(maybe I shouldn't have joined...) Yun Now had doubts about the blood of Villainy now.

As He walked down The hallway He saw a door which had a sign on it.  
It read: "Experimentation Room.  
Out of sheer curiosity he peaked his head through the door and saw bunch of scientists speaking in a language he couldn't understand.  
(what the-)?  
Then he saw it...  
There was man inside some sort of capsule.

He had a mask over his face and metal covering the rest of his body. The man was in a status inside of the capsule and was cleary in an comatose state.  
He was immediately started questioning his decision.

* * *

Meanwhile rodney had decided to visit Keana.

He went to her apartment which was located in southern Washington D.c.  
He went up the stairs and arrived at her door.  
*Clack Clack Clack*  
Rodney knocked on her door with sincerity  
He hadnt seen her in awhile he hoped that she would forgive him for not talking to her, he was busy after all and Ferguses Death made it worse  
*click* the door opened

"Hey rodney..." keana said to him kinda glum  
"Hey keana... im sorry..."  
"Its ok" she said about to burst into tears ,She hugged rodney and Rodney gladly embraced her!

"I miss Fergus..." She cried.  
"I know..." Rodney replied...  
She cried and cried and cried for about 5 minutes

After awhile Keana and rodney went inside to talk  
Keana pures some sparkling water  
And they both drink it.  
"Rodney what do I do now?" keana asked him in regards to her life.

"Just live your life as best you..." He said

"Thats not enough rodney with out Fergus im-" she was cut off by rodney  
"You are Special keana, and With that specialty you can change the world around you..."  
"..." She was silent.  
"I have to go" rodney said to keana

"Wait rodney!" Keana said. But rodney did not listen he went through the door and towards his destiny.


	30. Rabia rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia chases after the kidnapper! And she discovers it's an old friend....

**Changleton Estate**

Rabia had chased the person who kidnapped angione and charlotte.  
After they had wrecked Amy's home they had fled the scene.  
Rabia had saw this and had followed suit with her synthetic wings.  
She was also a hero like amy and corgan, using her metal wings she could fly and shoot plasma feathers.

She had tracked them down to some sort of mansion/noblehouse  
(Better send the coordinates to amys phone..) She thought and She did just that.

*CLick* she put her motorcycle in park and got off of it.  
Rabia looked around outside, she saw no signs of angione or charlotte.  
"Where could they be... I definetly saw the kidnapper go around here." She said to herself.  
"I guess I'll go inside..."

"Oh ho ho, what do we have here hmm?"Something cold and metallic hit the back of rabia's head  
She realized it was a sword and calmly froze.  
"Hmmmm! Rabia!  
(!) Rabia recognized that voice  
"Subha?" Rabia said  
"Ding ding, you got it correct there!" Subha sarcastically replied back.

Subha and rabia grew up together in the blood of villainy base they were best friends  
But they grew further apart as they grew up and rabia escaped from The B.O.V's influence and eventually ran away from there grasp.  
"Subha... please I dont want to fight you" rabia pleaded  
"Well too bad" Subha said to

"Just give back the kids!" rabia said to her  
"God! is that all you think about is other people, not yourself or me?" Subha commmented.  
"Just-" Subha cut her off.  
"In fact ill cop a feel just for that" subha continued  
She then groped rabia's breasts  
"Ah!"  
"Just so you know I loved you ever since I met you" subha whispered to rabia She then grabbed rabia's butt  
"But then you had to become some sort of goody two-shoes" She sighed  
She then turned rabia around and Rabia didnt what to say back.  
She couldnt return her feelings for two reasons

For one subha was a villian her heart was full of evil and malice  
For second rabia was pretty sure she was straight...

"Mmmmmmmph!" Subha kissed rabia  
"But alas! it must be like this"

Subha pointed a sword at rabia and prepared to strike rabia down...


	31. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend comes to megumi.....

Heart monitors beeps, The IV fluid dispenser dripped every 10 seconds creating a dropping noise.  
Doctors and nurses leisurely walk to there patients to give the news of life or death.  
Aye. This was the fate of anyone in the Chambers we call "Hospitals"  
And Megumi Daimyo had found herself here.

Megumi woke up in the hospital.  
(What happened) she thought to herself.  
She opened her eyes and ears and heard:

"Hello." Someone said.  
"Ah!"  
Megumi looked to the right and saw a girl who looked like she was around the same age as her, sitting in a chair right next to her bed  
"Ah your finally awake" The girl said.  
"Do I know you" megumi asked  
She didnt appear to be a nurse or doctor.  
The girl had blonde hair and eyes and was wearing a red leather jacket.  
"No but... i guess you do in a way" the girl said cryptically

"My name is Natsumi and I have something important to tell you..."


	32. Demonic Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon Anamosa confronts Keagan....

Keagan rolled around in his bed,He couldnt sleep after that encounter with lucy.  
He had so many questions that needed to be answered, Like:  
What did lucy mean when she said "The future is in Danger?"  
And why did she talk to keagan of all people.  
(Dammit!) He thought

He got up from his bed and went to the mirror And looked at his reflection  
He lopked at his rugged face and sleep wrinkles And suddenly  
"Hahahaha" his reflection started moving.  
"What the-" keagan was cut off  
His reflection came out of the mirror and stood right in front of him!  
It stared him blank in the eyes.

They looked at each other.  
"W-what are you?" keagan asked  
"Haha"It laughed  
"Grk!" Then it walked towards keagan and grabbed his neck,Suffocating him  
"Listen well child. I am **Anamosa!** the demon who grants power" anamosa said  
He was the same demon that granted his father, powers  
"What do you want with me?" kegan said faintly as he was still  
"Frankly, your dad died before he could finish his contract"  
"My dad had a contract with a demon?" Keagan was suprised and shocked. "Yes how do you think he got so muscular? Did you ever see him go to the gym?" The demon joked  
Keagan didnt think it was very funny.

"... anyway as I was saying your father died before he could finish his contract, so Im going to carry it on through you!"  
"Wait what?" Keagan said  
"Hahaha"  
The demon laughed  
"The problem is that his spirit inside of you isn't letting me inside you, so I need you to sign this contract."  
The demon suddenly pulled out a contract seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Just sign here." he said  
Keagan was no fool so he looked at it thoroughly.  
(Hmmm my father had already did 25 years and there are 15 years left to his contract) he thought  
But what really caught his eye  
Was (what?I have to give up a bit of my soul every year)  
It all made sense, his father had been progressively getting colder and distant each year and thats why  
"Can I have some time to think about it?" Keagan said to the demon  
" _Hahahahahaha_ sure. As much time as a deadman."

The demon walked back into the mirror and disappeared within it's reflection.  
Leaving keagan alone with his thoughts.


	33. Keana and Rodney

Keana rushed out of her door in order to catch up with rodney.  
She went halfway down the stairs and then saw rodney.  
He was Using His phone.

"R-rodney I want to go with you" keana said to rodney  
"Huh?"  
"Please I want to avenge fergus" She said, Convicted and withtears in her eyes  
"Keana..." Rodney thought about it.  
What he was going to do was no cake-walk and certainly wouldn't be easy... But He just couldn't say no to her

"Ok..."  
"Thank you" She said.  
"Plus I know you wouldnt take no for an answer" He joked.  
They both laughed

They went to rodneys vehicle in the parking lot.  
It was a 1999 Ferrari.  
There was a young man about 18 sitting in the back  
"Oh keana this is ned, he's my new partner" Rodney said.  
"Hey..." ned said to her, Then he flipped up his hai  
r  
"Hes not very talkative but he means well"  
"Haha he reminds me of lucy in a way" keana said  
"Haha I guess so" rodney laughed  
Rodney then press a bunch of buttons on the front of the vehicle  
" keana you might wanna hang on to something" He warned as He revved up his engine.  
"What why-" she was cut off by the roaring sound of engines  
The short little jeep had transformed into a fast paved jett.

"Woah"  
"I know right this puppy goes up too 1000 mphm Almost enough to break the sound barrier" Rodney bragged as he gripped the controls.  
They roared off to a new destiny


	34. The Masked Woman - Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked woman Reveals her identity....

Subha charged at rabia with her dual swords,Rabia swifly but barely dodged her attacks.  
"Please subha I dont want to hurt to you!" rabia pleaded  
"Blah blah blah, just fight me!" She taunted.  
Subha slashed rabia ripping her clothes and revealing her Massive Breasts and chest.

"Geez you got curvy since the last time we met!" Subha excitedly said.  
Rabia blushed, although she was still scared.  
"Could you please stop talking about my chest"  
It reminded her of the old times when they we're young. (Too bad she's trying to kill me) Rabia thought sarcastically

"Fine if you want to be like this..."  
Rabia shot feathers at subha, But subha Fastly lept back dodging all of them.  
"Ha you think your pea shooter is going to harm me?"  
Subha ran faster than rabia could see, She almost appeared like a white blur...  
"AHHH" Rabia cried as she knelt

... Subha had slashed rabia's eye  
Blood gushed from it and she fell to the floor holding her right eye in pain!  
Subha sighed and Said:  
"Dang it Rabia !why did you make me that..." subna Laughed condescendingly.  
"..." Rabia was silent.  
"Welp. Rabia. It's been a blast but unfortunately this is the end of our little game"  
*Shing* Subha sheathed her swords together and Prepared for the Killing strike.  
Rabia closed her eyes. She Didn't expect her life to end this way, being killed by a childhood friend...

"GET AWAY FROM HER" someone yelled from a distance  
Suddenly A couple of darts came out and hit the ground surrounding subha.

A woman wearing a mask came down from the And landed in front of subha.

" well well who do we have here-" Subha was cut off mid sentence As the masked girl threw more darts at the ground.  
The darts made a circle around subha and started to sparked up.  
"What are those going to-UGHHHH"  
Subha was electrocuted by the darts.  
She fell to the floor, motionless and unconscious.

"Auntie rabia are you ok"! the masked girl asked her...  
"A-Auntie...?" Rabia asked confused...  
SHe didn't have time to grasp what the girl had said because they heard footsteps in the distance.

"Geez did you guys start the party without us?" Someone asked  
It was amy and corgan they had followed rabia's signal from her Phone  
"Woah what happened who is that?"  
Corgan looked at the masked woman  
"Thats the masked girl I was telling you about! I saw her before..." Amy told corgan.  
Rabia gasped for air and said this:

"Why-" rabia struggled to get her words out over her pain...  
"Why- did you call me auntie."  
"... looks like I have some explaining to do"  
The masked girl took of the thing that made her the masked girl,  
*clink* the mask fell to the ground

It revealed a blonde girl probably in her teens with red eyes and short hair.  
"Its nice to meet you mom and dad...!"

...  
It was silent for about 10 awkward seconds  
"Er- what?" Amy said  
"Perhaps I should I have clearer." She said.

"I-I'm From the future"  
Amy and corgan paused for a second.  
"More specifically I'm Your 3rd Daughter from the Future"  
"..." They we're both silent.  
"I Know It's hard to Believe... But It's the truth." She said.

"...corgan, what do you think?" Amy looked at her studly husband.  
Corgan sighed.  
"Stranger things have happened... But right now we need to help rabia."  
He said.

"Ugh" rabia said as she coughed up blood.  
"Oh yeah sorry rabia!" They remebered rabia was in need of help  
"We can talk about this later lets get rabia to the hospital!"


	35. Peaceful Days died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith tells the future....

The three of them, got to the hospital, Where Rabia was put into immediate care.  
She had An IV connected to her arm and an cast over her eye.  
Rabia was put into a Medical-induced coma in order to stop the bleeding and she was sleeping peacefuly.  
Corgan, rabia and lilith were standing by her bed, Looking intensively.  
rabia had been induced to sleep and now was snoring Melodically.  
They watched as she calmly and peacefully slumbers.

"So wanna go ahead and explain what the hell is going on" Amy broke the silence  
she then looked at lilith  
"Please don't be so Rude Milady..." Corgan Said.

"No. She has every right to rude to me... I sort of just appeared out of Nowhere and gave You guys a weird story."  
Lilith Exclaimed.  
"That's an Understatement..." Amy Replied.  
"So... Who are you...? Are You Really our 3rd daughter...?" Corgan Asked.  
"Yes. Please Let me tell you the full story:"  
Lilith then sa tdown in one of the hospital chairs and explained Her epic tale in Detail:

{Well I come from the year of 2054 and by then half of humanity has been wiped out.  
by a singe event... **The Resurrection of the Demon god - Soleus**.  
Demons now roam the earth and kill humans for sport and so **Peaceful days died.**  
The pratically scorched the earth so there are no plants and food is hard to come by. Everyday is a fight for survival as the demons try to erradicate the remainder of us humans  
We fight back naturally but we know the demons will wipe is out eventually  
We couldnt just sit around and wait for that to happen so we decided to find all three of the legendary keys to send us back in time  
But something went wrong me and my friends, cody and Natsumi and some others were separated}

"Wow thats rough..." amy said  
"Is there any way for us this Cruel Future?" corgan asked  
"Well there are six major things caused my terrible future" lilith said that looking down and sad

"1. the death of fergus chit I could not prevent this because I got here late"  
"2. The death of rabia. Rabia was supposed to die in that battle but I prevented it"  
"3. The start of the A.M.A program, it wipes out most of the magi which had been our major fighting force as they had special qualities that the demons were weak to"

"And finally the resurrection of Soleus, Soleus is the who brings the demons to our world"

Corgan and amy looked at each other with conviction words didnt need to be said/  
they knew they were going to be dragged into another Adventure Of Epic Proportions


	36. Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney gives keana a bit of advice.

Rodney and Keana we're gently flying throughout the sky.  
Rodney's Jet softly dipped up and down through the Beautiful Evening Sky.  
Keana Meanwhile was clinging to her seat in Fear... She was terrified of heights and Especially of Planes...  
"R-Rodney! Could You slow this thing D-Down Please!" She pleaded.  
"No can Do Princess. We have places to go." He casually said.  
Keana Plucked the back of Rodney's Head Playfully.  
"Ouch!" He said.  
"Hehe." She laughed. But Rodney was not amused by this  
"Keana. We don't really have the time to Be Playing around on this Mission..."  
It was then silent.

"Rodney?" keana said  
"Yes?" He answered  
"Rodney I think I know someone who can help us."  
"Who the boogeyman? This is very Serious Mission keana" rodney joked but he was very serious  
"Well shes a magi-"  
"Keana please dont bring your friends into this " he cut her off  
"Wait she could be very helpful if you give her the chance"  
She said  
Rodney looked at her with his eye  
"Ned what do you think?"

Ned simply nodded his head and Didn't say anything.  
"Fine well see this friend of yours but she better cure cancer or something."  
Rodney Joked.

They soon flew to Keana's friends location where they would meet their destiny.


	37. Lisa

It was almost sunrise and keagan was still contemplating anamosa's deal as He sat in his living room chair.  
He wanted to be a successor to his father But was taking this demons power the right way it do it?  
It was a dark question that was darkening his mind/

*ding dong*  
His doorbell rang and startled him.  
(Who could be coming at this time of hour?)  
He walked to the door with curiosity in his heart And slowly opened the door

When he did He was Immediately Greeted by a woman's voice.  
"Oh Fergus!"  
"Ah!" The woman had rushed towards keagan and hugged Him tightly.  
"I missed you so much!" she said excitedly.  
The woman herself was a Slightly taller than average woman with Blonde Hair,Blue eyes and massive Breasts than pressed against Keagans Chest.

"Who are you-" Keagan tried to ask but was interrupted.  
"I finally found my way back from the Blasted Dimension-" She rambled on  
"Whoah whoah slow down! I have no idea whats going on" keagan said

*sniff sniff*  
The woman started to cry.  
Keagan didnt know what was going on  
But he decided to let her in, In order to calm her down.

The two of them had sat down in the foyer of keagan's mansion.  
He had explained that he was not fergus and was instead his son and he told her that fergus had died.  
"Fergus... No!" She cried.  
"I'm sorry..."  
It was silent for a few seconds before Keagan said something.  
" You still havent told me your name" Keagan stated.  
"Oh Im sorry im **Lisa Berlusconi,** and I was your father's sidekick" She said.  
She sipped some of the soup that keagan had made for her and looked keagan in the eye.

"Wow" Keagan was shocked and didnt really know what to say after that.  
"How did you meet my father?"  
"Well it was back when I was young gal." she said as going into a monologue.  
"In the golden days when I was sixteen my parents passed away from a mugger and then I dedicated my life to fighting crime"  
Lisa looked into the distance while reminiscing

"Im so sorry about your loss." keagan said  
"Hehe it alright you remind me of your father , so polite and serious for no reason" Lisa teased  
She continued: "Anyway one day while I was out fighting I met your father who saved me and decided to take me in as his sidekick"

"But then what happened?"  
Keagan remembered that she said she had disappeared Into  
"Well during one of our missions I got banished by a villain into the chaos dimension." lisa said  
"Sounds normal." keagan said  
"Haha well at LEAST you have a sense of humor"  
They both chuckled

Then lisa gripped the soup bowl.  
"Keagan I came here because... I saw the future when I was trapped in there, and It's not good"

Keagan was alerted  
He remembered lucy saying something about the future too  
"And please I need you to take up your fathers legacy!"  
Lisa cupped keagans hands together, She seemingly put something in it.  
"Lisa... I know you looked up to my father but I just cant... im not strong... im not thoughtful... and not courageous, im just a coward"

Keagan walked upstairs back to his room  
"Keagan..." Lisa said to herself, worrying about her master's son.


	38. Magi university!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana Rodney and Ned arrive at Magi university! A secret place where magi can learn.

**Magi university - New York city**

*vrooom*  
The huge jets on the jet slowed down as the jet landed near a field next to there destination.  
They we're next to Magi University - A university for Magi Kind and other with magical Powers.  
Students from the ages of 15 to 20 could attend and it generally unbiased In selecting Students.

"... is this were your friend is?" Ned asked  
"Ah! you've been quiet, you startled me there" Keana responded  
"Sorry I have a tendency to do that sometimes" Ned joked.  
"Well excusing neds awkwardness, where is this friend of yours?" Rodney said  
"She should be inside the building " keana said

Keana ,Rodney and Ned all walked inside of the university.  
"Wow." Ned said  
The university was very lively inside as Students walked around pacelessly to get to there classes.  
He was also amazed by the sheer student size. There we're probably about 200 students he could see roaming about and probably more as this is only the main began following keana to the destination within the school.

"I'm surprised the government even Allows a place like this... Magi aren't even allowed to own property much less start their own schools." Ned exclaimed.

Keana sighed and said: "Yeah well this place is sort of a secret.... It's officially supposed to be a Christian missionary academy."  
"That sounds a bit risky...."  
"Tell me about it. We have to be careful Especially with The **AMA** program going on." Keana said.  
"AMA?" Ned asked curiously  
" **Anti Magi Device**." Rodney chimed in.

"it's a Magi Android. It's a Robotic monstrosity made by the government to Magi." Rodney explained.  
"Damn Right..... Those Androids killed and arrested so many innocent Magi. It's honestly a mistake." Keana said angrily.  
"Damn that sounds awful Who would make such a thing?" Ned commented.  
"Dr Kalstein. An Anti-Magi Bigot who only wants to kill magi." Keana said as she gritted her teeth angrily.

They continued to walk with that in mind while in the university.  
"*Sigh* Here we are..." Keana implied.

They we're in front of a door that read "Drama Room"  
"She's in here?" Ned asked.  
"Yup. She's a huge fan of plays and screenplays. Although I do Have to warn you...."  
"Warn us about what?"  
"She's a bit.... Eccentric." Keana warned.  
"Meh. She couldnt be weirder than we were when we we're kids" Rodney joked. Keana giggled slightly.

"Ah well. Here we go!"  
Keana opened the door to meet the person she loved and hoped for.


	39. Stacy and Hatice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana meets some old friends!

Keana, Rodney and Ned Entered the drama room where they saw a bunch of students Practicing a play on a stage.

There we're 4 girls in particular.  
There was one who was red haired and curvy.  
There was one who was bald and joking around And then they were the two other girls.  
One of them was clearly older than the the others, She was probably about 20 years old. She had pure black hair with a headband over her forehead and was clearly middle eastern.  
The other was about 15 years old with Pure yellow hair and blue eyes. She was prancing around the stage playfully and wasn't taking it seriously.

"Hatice! Stacy! Can you come here!" keana yelled up to the stage.  
Both of the girls heard keana and came down from the stage.

"Hatice? I think I've heard you mention her before..." Rodney said.  
"Yes. She was the girl who was almost executed in Turkey." Keana replied  
" But I thought you said you only had one friend you wanted us to see?" Ned asked.  
"Yes, but... I think It's important that you meet Stacy too." Keana said.

The two girls approached keana the rest of the gang.  
Stacy and Hatice were now in front of them.  
"Yes miss Keana?"  
"I want you both To meet my two friends - Rodney and Ned." Keana introduced them.  
Both Hatice and Stacy shook their hands.  
"You're rodney right...?" Hatice asked rodney.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Miss keana talks all about you. She really seems to like you." Hatice said.  
"Oh really?" Rodney chuckled.

"..." Keana blushed profusely.

Meanwhile Ned and Stacy shook hands.  
"H-Hi I'm N-N-Ned" Ned was so nervous, He had never shook hands with a girl before.  
"Hehe. I'm Stacy! Don't worry I don't bite.... Yet." She teased.  
"hahaha." Ned awkwardly laughed back.  
"Haha. You all seem to get along just great...!" Keana exclaimed.

"Thanks but why did you call us down here? Do you want us to act for these guys?" Stacy asked

"No No.... We need your help."  
"with what?" Stacy asked.  
"A mission..."  
Keana then told hatice and stacy about their mission to defeat the blood of villainy and avenge their friend - Fergus.  
Hatice listened with intent and interest but stacy seemed to be more excited about the "spy" element of it.

"Wow a mission! Like real life spies!"  
"Not really as spies. More like agents." Rodney replied. Rodney then stuck out his hand.  
"So are you ladies in?" He asked.  
"..." They were both silent.

Hatice spoke up first.  
"I'm sorry miss keana and mister rodney. I just cant.... The other girls need me here for the play...." she said worried.  
"Thats alright hatice. I understand" Keana replied, she then looked at stacy.  
"Stacy-" Before she could even finish her sentence stacy replied.  
"Heck Yeah I want to Go!" She said excitedly.  
"Haha! I should've known...."

With that settled they all chuckled and prepared to go outside when They suddenly heard a loud Noise-

*BOOOMMM*  
It sounded like an explosion....


	40. Phantasm girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero appears!

After hearing that explosion, Keana Ned and Rodney all ran outside to see what was going on.  
Hatice and stacy stayed inside for their own safety.  
*Screaming*  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
The Outside of the academy was pure chaos.... Students and Faculty were running for their lives frantically. Mayhem and destruction were widespread across the campus as it were all coming from one source.

"A-A-An **A.M.A** " Keana said in horror.  
Indeed. A Giant Silver robotic-Android was terrorizing the school.  
It was at least 30 feet tall and 20 width long. It had Red eyes which it used for lasers and rocket launchers on it's shoulders.

"THIS ACADEMY IS AN UNLAWFUL ASSEMBLY. ALL MAGI HERE ARE UNDER ARREST."  
It's booming robotic voice commanded.  
"..."Keana on instinct ran towards it preparing to fight.  
"Keana!"

"Rodney. What should we do?" Ned asked.  
"What do you mean? We fight." he said.  
"B-but aren't we technically government agents? Wouldn't this be-" Ned was cut off.  
"We can worry about the ramifications later. For now lets just protect the people here" Rodney ordered.  
With that settled, They suited up into their armor which was especially Made by their own Organization - C.O.R.E.  
Rodney's was blue with a miniature gattling gun on the shoulder, While ned's was Yellow and had a small blaster enstilled into the palm.

"Lets light this thing up Ned!"  
They both started Blasting the android with Bullets from their armor. They fired round after round....  
*Shing, Ching*  
But it just deflected off of the Robots body, Leaving no effect.

"Damn.... We must have fired at least 250 bullets at that thing but no effect." Rodney consented.  
"Well this thing was made by the government. so It Makes sense that it would be bulletproof" Ned explained.

Keana wasn't fairing any better.  
She was using her Magi Powers to attack the A.M.A with no success,Her light beams were just bouncing off the Androids armor.

"Dammit!" She yelled.  
"STOP RESISTING" The A.M.A Ordered.  
*Vrooooom*  
It created a shockwave that Knocked her back to where Rodney and Ned were.

"Crap. Is there anything we can do to stop this thing?" Keana asked.  
"I dont know...."Rodney answered  
" It's just too strong...." Ned said  
They all prepared for their doom when suddenly they heard a voice.

"When the chips are down.... And no one else can Take the job! You can count on **Phantasm Girl**!"

Keana and rodney suddenly looked to the left And they saw a girl in a red dress and mask.  
She had blonde hair was blue eyes and a bit of her chest was showing.  
It was Clearly Stacy in a superhero outfit.  
"Phantasm girl Is here! No need to Fear!" Stacy expressed.  
" Stacy What are you doing!" Keana yelled  
"AHEM its Phantasm girl to you" Stacy said

The AMA Turned it's attention at Phantasm girl.  
"MAGI TARGET SPOTTED IDENTITY: STACY DOWER "  
"Oh crap!" She said  
The ama fired missiles at her From it's shoulders, Keana yelled at her.  
"Stacy! Use your Powers!"  
Stacy used her power to phase out her body And the missiles went right threw her as if she wast even there to begni with.  
"What?" Rodney was amazed by what he just saw.  
"Ill explain later just fight now!" Keana said

"Stacy- i mean Phantasm girl remember our Tag team Plan?" She looked at her  
"Yep like it was my birthday." she joked  
Keana blasted the A.M.A with her light beams  
"Now Phantasm girl!" Stacy went running towards the ama  
She jumped and phased right threw the machine, Landing on the ground behind the A.M.A  
*BOOM* the A.M.A exploded Into pieces.  
Rodney and ned shielded themselves and went back to the front of the school.

"What did you do?" Ned asked  
"Well I have the power to phase through any surface! so I went Inside the ama and grabbed its Power source."  
"Impressive" Rodney Applauded  
"See I told you, she may be a little dense and a hopeless romantic but shes reliable!" keana replied  
"Hey!" Stacy said in rejection

They all laughed. Stacy Had Now Joined their group and ready to contribute to the mission.


	41. Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise seeks revenge....

Elise Chitose sat in her college dorm room staring at the wall.  
She had completed all of homework and was now bored, Her roomate was away and She was Left alone in her room.  
Her books and utensils had already been put away as she had finished studying...  
"*Sniff*"  
She was still thinking about her father. She had only gotten the news 3 days ago that he had died and she missed his funeral.  
Her life seemed like it was turned upside down and she went into a dark depression.

* knock knock knock*  
Suddenly a knock on the door woke her out of her trance.  
" Elise Chitose you have a letter"  
The Dormaster went to her and gave her the letter  
Elise was sad she knew that it was a will from her deceased father  
She was questioning if she should even open it.

... (dad would want me to!) she gathered her courage and opened the letter.  
It read:  
{ Dear Elise.  
if you are reading this, that means that I have passed away, im sorry for leaving you and Keagan alone in this world.  
But please know that my estate money and investments will be given to you and keagan  
I also cannot lie to you if I haven told you already before my death, I am the superhero known as captain Myanmar, it is a secret I had to keep but at the same time caused my family so much pain ... I am so SO sorry.  
Please forgive me}

"Oh my god what?" Elise was shocked and anxious about her father shocking letter

Then she remebered that Captain Miracle had been killed hybrid patriot  
She had a feeling of revenge she didnt even know she could muster up but she didnt know what she could do with it

(Ill avenge you father)  
  
She thought as she scrunched the letter in her hand. She wanted revenge...


	42. Darts and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and her parents have a heart-warming talk!

Corgan, amy and lilith were all walking down the hallway of the hospital.  
Lilith was at the front of the group and amy looked at her side.  
She noticed and remembered the darts the Lilith had used during the fight.  
Amy was curious and decided to ask her about them.

"Huh. so why do you use darts? Lilith" Amy asked  
"Well in the future there is no internet obviously and no video games so all we have are board games, and my favorite is darts."  
"And Eventually I found out they can function as useful weapons, So I modified them to electroute."  
"Interesting I didnt teach you swordplay?" Corgan said.  
"Well you did I actually." She replied  
Lilith steps back and pulls out a sword that is beat up and old,It appeared to be corgans from the future.  
He looked at it with curiosity.  
"Is That is mine from the future?"  
"Yes but I dont usually use it out of respect for you father..." lilith said gloomy  
"Oh" They both knew the context of what she was saying.

"You Died like a hero! trying to protect me... thats why I almost cried when I saw you again"  
"Im so sorry." corgan hugged lilith.

"... am I still-?" Amy was about to ask a question but lilith intercepted.  
"Yes mom you are still alive in the future and I nearly forgot your future self wanted me to tell you something" lilith said  
"What was it?" Amy asked  
"You don't have to keep calling yourself "tiny girl" anymore youve earned **tiny woman** " Lilith exclaimed.  
Those words hit had never thought that she was worthy of such a title  
Ever since she let her father down

But with this she could feel that not only was her future self telling her this but her father himself.Corgan, amy and lilith were all walking down the hallway of the hospital.

Lilith was at the front of the group and amy looked at her side.  
She noticed and remembered the darts the Lilith had used during the fight.  
Amy was curious and decided to ask her about them.

"Huh. so why do you use darts? Lilith" Amy asked  
"Well in the future there is no internet obviously and no video games so all we have are board games, and my favorite is darts."  
"And Eventually I found out they can function as useful weapons, So I modified them to electroute."  
"Interesting I didnt teach you swordplay?" Corgan said.  
"Well you did I actually." She replied  
Lilith steps back and pulls out a sword that is beat up and old,It appeared to be corgans from the future.  
He looked at it with curiosity.  
"Is That is mine from the future?"  
"Yes but I dont usually use it out of respect for you father..." lilith said gloomy  
"Oh" They both knew the context of what she was saying.

"You Died like a hero! trying to protect me... thats why I almost cried when I saw you again"  
"Im so sorry." corgan hugged lilith.

"... am I still-?" Amy was about to ask a question but lilith intercepted.  
"Yes mom you are still alive in the future and I nearly forgot your future self wanted me to tell you something" lilith said  
"What was it?" Amy asked  
"You don't have to keep calling yourself "tiny girl" anymore youve earned **tiny woman** " Lilith exclaimed  
Those words hit had never thought that she was worthy of such a title  
Ever since she let her father down

But with this she could feel that not only was her future self telling her this but her father himself.


	43. New power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxella Gains a new power...

Keagan paced around his bedroom relentlessy.  
He wasn't sure what to do about the impending doom he had seen in his dreams.  
He wasn't a superhero like his father, and He didn't have his powers or experience like him.  
But at the same time He wasn't a person to sit back and do nothing while the world crumbles around him.  
He raised His fist and in air and Shouted.

"DAMMIT ANAMOSA YOU WIN ILL TAKE YOUR POWER!" Keagan shouted  
As if on cue Anamosa came from his mirror. The demon had a devious grin on its face  
"So you changed your mind huh?"  
"Dont get me wrong I only want this power to protect others" keagan said  
"Pfft whatever you goody two shoes just sign here" The demon summoned a contract from his hand.  
Then he used heis claw to cut keagan finger just so he could get him to bleed  
"Ouch what was that for?" Keagan asked scared  
"Hehe I need you to sign in blood" anamosa said  
(Well keagan there is no turning back from this point, would dad want to do this?) He thought  
"Whats wrong arent you going to sign boy?" Anamosa teased.  
(No I need to do this)  
"Of course" keagan took his finger and signed it imprinting his blood on the contract

"Hehehe HAHAHAHA" the demon let out an evil laugh and left

Keagan felt the power surge through his body  
He felt his muscles expand and get stronger. He felt his legs get faster and slimmer, But most importantly he felt his Spirit become **Pure but Tainted**...  
"Ill use this power for good..." he said to himself  
"I will be the New **Captain Miracle"** He proclaimed

He didnt want to be just like his father be wanted to succeed him And be his own **Hero.**


	44. Natsumi

Lilith,Rabia and Corgan had left rabia's .hospital room  
Thethree of them walked down the hall in order to exit the hospital.  
Amy suddenly had a realization and stopped the group.

"Oh yeah! this is the same hospital that Megumi is in!" Amy said  
"Really? Then Perhaps we should Pay Her a visit" corgan said  
"Lilith?" They asked for her opinion.  
"Sure." She agreed.  
They all walked to megumi's room within the hospital. It was only a floor upwards from Rabia's room.  
so it wasn't a long journey.  
When they got up there they opened the door to Megumi's hospital room.  
To their shock when they got there someone was already there  
Lilith was even more shocked to see someone **she knew**.

"Natsumi?"  
"Lilith?"  
They both knew each other.  
"Oh my god i thought id never see you again..."  
She got up and hugged her. they embraced for about 20 seconds before amy asked the obvious  
"Uh whats going on?" Amy asked confused  
"This is natsumi my friend one of my friends in the future" lilith said

"Shes also my adopted daughter from the future" Megumi stood up from her hospital bed, Much to Corgan and Amy's surprise.  
Shelooked completely fine just a day ago she couldnt even talk or even move.  
"Megumi are you ok?"  
"Yup this cutie over here healed me!"  
She smacked natsumi on the butt, causing it to jiggke  
"Mom stop it" natsumi said  
"Awkward" amy said

They all laughed.


	45. Villainy of Blood.

**B.O.V base**

A Dozen of scientists are standing around a man who appears to be floated in suspended animation inside of a capsule.  
They all pressed button on their control board trying to figure thing's out.  
While other we're checking his vitals and statistics.

Thats when their leader - vector walks in.  
"Ah- lord vector we cant seem to harness the subjects power, its seems like its hidden within his body" The scientist says.  
"Hmm interesting why dont you wake him up and torture him?" He said  
"We cant he seems to be inside some sort of deep sleep"

(What the hell?) Yun watched from a distance.  
He had been watching for awhile and frankly he was shocked by what he was seeing.  
He had seen Them The B.O.V do shady things before But now He wasn't sure what to think  
On one hand he wanted to get revenge for ellis.  
But on the other hand he doesnt want to work for people like this.

Suddenly he heard someone else come in.  
"Vector its been along time coming hasnt it?" A woman came out from the other door  
She looked older like she was in her late 40s or early 50s  
She had red hair and was wearing a yellow suit. She seemed a haughty with a curvy body and titillating eyes.  
"Ah you are the villian 'mindhack' correct?"

"Yes" She replied.  
"Isnt kinda childish for a olderlady to use such a alias?"  
"Well I want to conceal my identity so I dont have a choice" she said  
"Hahaha!" He laughed at this.  
"What's so funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes.  
"Oh nothing..." He replied.

Vector walked over to the subject in suspended animation..  
"I would like to thank personally, urm- Ms mindhack for getting this subject" vector said to her  
"no problem he was a friend of mine So it was easy to trick him" mindhack said.  
"Oh thats so cold... but I like it" Vector said.  
They both shared an evil laugh

(Who the hell are these people?) Yun thought  
"You know mr yun its not very nice to eavesdrop" mindhack said shouting in his direction  
"!" Yun was alarmed how could she know? Did she read his mind?  
"Haha I see why they call you mindhack now!" vector said  
"Just come out mr yun"  
Yun knew it was useless To resist so He came out from behind the corner.

"How much did you hear?" Vector asked.  
"Enough."  
"Hmph." Vector snarled.  
"Listen. I dont care about your 'Evil deeds', I just want to get revenge for my friend." Yun pleaded.  
" Well-" Before vector could even get his words out an alarm rang out all across the base.  
" _A C.O.R.E Ship is approaching the Base! Be on Alert._ " The AI said  
Vector looked on the monitor and saw the ship approaching their base in the cave.  
He cackled.  
"Well Now's your chance. Go with mindhack to deal with this problem shall you?"

"Alright."  
Yun reluctantly went along with mindhack to deal with this problem.


	46. A familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana recognizes her old mentor.... Carol...

"Here it is there secret cave base..."  
Rodney said as He landed his jet right in front of the cave.  
The cave itself was Large, It was precisely about 500 feet long and 300 feet tall.  
The inside of the cave was extremely dark with no human or animal eyes being able to see inside of it.  
This worried our heroes.

"Should we go in?" Keana asked.  
"No I think we should assess the situation and-" ned was cut off By stacy yelling  
"CHARGE!" Stacy yelled and she ran into the cave.  
Ned shook his head and sighed heavily.  
"Or we could just run in like idiots." ned said  
"*Sigh* K

They all ran after her Into the dark cave.

But after doing so They realized it wasn't a cave after all.  
"Whoa"  
"What the hell is this?"  
it was more like a factory  
Tons of machinery were assembling all of the same things... Androids. -Thousands of them being assembled And lined up, like they were making an army.  
"T-Their Making A. ? Here?" Keana said to herself.  
" Disgusting..." Ned said in horror.

"Dont you know its not nice to look at people stuff!" someone said From above.  
They all turned around to see him or IT.  
"Vector" rodney said looking at his mutated body, He was standing on the second floor from above.  
"Haha you core agents are so predictable trying to go after me and my cave base. "  
"Whatever were going to defeat you!" ned proclaimed  
"Huh. its seems youve brought children to fight me" vector said looking at ned and Stacy.  
"Hmph we may be children but we'll still kick your butt" Stacy Replied.

"I dont think theyll be a kicking of the butt sugar" mindhack came down from the air seemingly floating in the air.  
She put her hands on her head began speaking to herself.

"AGH" She had shut down Stacy's mind and She fell to the ground mindlessly  
"What did you do to her?" Keana asked  
"I simply mindhacked her hehe" She chuckled evilly  
"But you know my mindhacking well keana" she said  
"H-Huh?" Keana was shocked that this villian knew her name.  
It seemed that she knew keana from Somewhere.  
"You know her?" Rodney asked  
"..."Keana didnt know.  
But as she listened to her voice and looked at her some more  
She realized  
That red hair  
That slighty southern accent And her mind reading abilities...  
" **Carol**?"

Keana eyes wettened with tears as she realized it was the same woman who had saved her years ago...


	47. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana, Rodney and the rest of the group are overwhelmed by carol's mind attacks!

Carol and Keana looked at each other extensively. Carol narrowed her eyes.  
"Keana..." she said.  
Carol had basically taken care of Keana after she got kicked out her home for being a magi...  
"Carol how could you join the b.o.v?" Keana asked with tears in her eyes  
"What I can I say they support magi"  
"No they dont! They only care about Subjugating the world! Including both magi and humans" keana said passionately.

"Psh keana you've always been so wishy washy sugar!, but why don't you just relax?" She shot a mind beam at keana.  
Keana swiftly dodged to the left and shook her head.  
"Carol! I dont want to fight you..."  
"Keana youve always been so pacifistic that is both your strength and weakness!" carol said  
She shot another mind beam at her.  
"Dammit Carol! why are being so Stubborn!" Keana was about to blast Carol when suddenly-

"Well I guess thats my cue!" someone said.  
*phoosh*  
A white flash and some quick wind Pasted by rodney and ned.  
And suddenly Yun Appeared right besides Vector...  
"Yun your late..." vector said  
" im not late, but your too early!" he said sarcastically  
"Another friend of yours keana?"  
"No but I sense he is a magi"  
"Yup they call me the speedster, where I come from and im about to show you why"  
He zipped around gaining  
"Omph" he punched ned at a fast pace Sending him into the wall behind him.  
"Come on keep up!" He said mockingly  
"Hmph i wonder if I even need to fight, you all are no challenge at all" Vector said Laughing.

"Fight's not done yet!"  
Rodney charged his shock pulsors knowing that yun would probably run into them  
*phhhht* they made a electrified sound as yun ran into them  
Yun was knocked out by the electricity.  
"One down" he helped ned back up  
"Im starting to think im not cut out for this mr geraldo" ned fretted

Ned and rodney looked at keana and carol And it obvious That they we're losing the fight.  
Keana was on her knees as carol mindhacked her...  
"You were like a daughter to me, too bad it has to end like this" she said  
Rodney and ned rushed over Only too be stopped by two of the robotic men that were being manfactured  
"See the awesome thing about having a robot army is that, you can actually use it"  
Their eyes flashed red and shot lasers out of there eyes, hitting rodney and ned's armor  
"Gaah"  
"Agh" they fell unconscious to the floor..  
"No ugh" after constant mindhacking keana fell unconscious too.

Carol looked around  
"So what are we going to do with them?"  
"We'll keep them as our prisoners they could be a bargaining chip for C.o.r.e"


	48. Keagan and Lisa

Lisa was still sitting at the table sipping her soup  
(This is some good soup) she thought to herself, It Reminded her of the soup that his father use to make for her.  
*tap tap tap* she could hear footsteps from upstairs (must be keagan)

Lisa looked and to her suprise keagan was dressed up as a hero  
A orange blue and white costume with a star in the middle just like his father's old outfit.  
"Keagan you dont have to-"  
"No lisa I want to avenge my father and honor his legacy" kegan with eyes full of hope  
they looked at each other.  
"Then I'll help you"  
"But-" keagan was cut off by lisa.  
"I was your dad's sidekick and it's my obligation to avenge him!"  
She Declared as she looked at him with eyes of hope

And so they went outside captain yangon and  
" **Miracle hammer** " lisa said as keagan asked  
"That was your sidekick name?"  
"What you dont like it?"  
"No its just I didnt expect it is all" He laughed  
"Hmph thats..." she had tears in her eyes  
"Whoa are you okay" keagan asked concerned  
"Thats exactly what your father said..." lisa said looking at keagan with distant memories

The moon was shining over them in the nights sky  
"Huh you looked up to him didnt you?" Keagan asked  
"Ya, he was the entire reason I became a hero and when He said i could be his sidekick, i almost died of excitement" lisa related  
"Lisa can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did" she snickered. Keagan didn't laugh though, He was serious.  
"I never spent that much time with my father and I heavily resented him, do you think that he'd forgive me?"  
"Oh keagan..."  
Lisa put her arm on Keagan's shoulder and they looked each other in the eye.

" **He Already Has**!"


	49. Max Railways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxella meets someone important....

Maxella walked in the deep forest, Not really knowing where she was going  
(I've been walking for about 3 hours now, where am I going?)  
After so more walking she saw something on the ground which startled her.  
(Huh? Train tracks) maxella walked down them she thought That they would eventually led to a train station.

She got to the station she looked up at the sign above the train station it read: "old line railway  
Suddenly her head started to flutter  
*argh* she gripped her head, It started hurt like a headache...  
She suddenly had a feeling of deja vu...  
"Have I been here before?" She said to herself in  
She walked up to the ticket booth of the station And she started staring at the ticket lists.  
It clicked with something in her mind.  
"Nio..."  
Maxella came to realize that this train station was an important fragment of nio's memory.

"... I didnt think id ever see anyone at this old train station"  
"Ah" maxella was startled by the voice  
She turned around to see an old man.  
He was about 55 or 56 Years old and was little bit skinny. He had kind of an English accent with a bit of spunk in it!  
"Ah sorry i didnt mean to startle ya"  
The old man said

"Its.. just not alot of people come to this station anymore since it closed"  
"Oh" the old man looked sad  
"Well i was sorta to catch a train somewhere" maxella said  
"Oh really? Where are you trying to go?"  
"Anywhere really, i have nowhere I feel like i'm lost physically and mentally" she said  
"Ya life does feel like that sometimes"  
They both sat down on the bench near the station

"So what yer name young lady?"  
"Maxella"  
"Thats a beautiful name, my name is cletus"  
*argh* maxella's head started to hurt much more than before  
Again it hit her  
"You ok"  
"Y-your her father!" She said in Realization.


	50. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney reflects on the past...

Keana and Her friends had been taken to a Core base somewhere in the mountains.  
They had all been beaten badly by the three villains and now we're taken prisoner.  
Keana woke up to the sound water dripping from a drain.

(Ugh where am I?)She wondered  
... she then looked around and realized that she was in a cell.  
All the walls we're red and had writing on them that read "Dead men Rising"  
"Your finally awake huh?"  
"Ah" she heard a voice and looked behind her it was rodneys  
"Rodney where are we?" She asked  
"Were in some cell at the b.o.v base"  
"How do you know?"  
"This aint my first run in with the b.o.v" rodney said looking at the ceiling  
"Oh?" Keana pressed curiously.  
"Yup I was assigned a mission when i was noobie to find the mad scientist, **vector hemmings** " rodney said  
"Oh so thats how Vector knew you"

"But wait what happened why didnt you catch him the first time?"  
"Well i had him cornered inside his base..."

[Flashback]...

* * *

  
12 years ago...

*huff huff *  
(For a scientist he sure runs fast...) Rodney caught his breath.  
He was chasing the mad scientist throughout the jungle.  
If vector got away, The world could be in danger... and so could his job.

*Huff Puff* He stopped in front of the door in order to catch his breath.  
He had time to, he knew vector was cornered and had nowhere  
(Hmm) he looked at the door that stood before him, vector had locked himself inside of it  
"Nothing a quick mini missile will take care of"  
Rodney stood back and launched a missile from his suit.  
"Is there nothing this thing can do" he chuckled to himself"

He walked in the room cautiously  
And thats when he saw vector  
*gllck* he heard the sound of a gun  
He turned and saw something that would make his teeth grit

"Daddy! Stop it" vector had the gun pointed at a young childs head  
Presumably it was his daughter  
"Vector..." rodney said  
"Well youve followed me all the way here and im sorry to disappoint but..."  
"Put the gun down and let her go!"  
"Come on now we both know thats not going to happen"  
"Daddy please" the girl said  
"Shut up rabia!" Vector commanded  
"Anyway if you let me go, this little girl wont have her brains on the wall"  
"You bastard! Using your own daughter for your personal gain!" Rodney said  
"What can I say hehe' I die hard"

* * *

"Thats sounds awful what kind of monster uses his own daughter like that?" Keana said  
"Its worse in the end i had to let him go, that scumbag went to do so much harm to other people" rodney said with tears in his eyes  
*DAMMIT* He punched the wall...

Rodney and Keana we're still trapped in the despairs of the past...


	51. GO Next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Corgan and the gang decide to do something insane....

The five of them were standing around at the front of the hospital.  
Amy  
Corgan  
Megumi  
Lilith  
Natsumi

Amy corgan and megumi we're looking to lilith for Leadership on what to do next.  
But lilith seemed to be in deep thought as she closed her eyes.

"Umm...So what now boss?" amy asked

"We need to go to the trigger site" lilith said  
"The trigger site?" Amy asked  
"The site were the demons will rise"  
Lilith said  
"Oh wheres that?" Amy asked  
"I... dont know" lilith said Looking down.  
There was a silence ,Then natsumi spoke up,  
"When we were in the future. We weren't told that much about the event that caused this all we know is that, one day demons rose up from the hell" natsumi said

"Wait just a second..." it seemed like corgan had an idea,  
"Got something?"  
"Well its kind of a crazy idea milady,"  
"Anything really could help" lilith  
Confided  
"Well... were literally going to have to go to hell"

There was another silence,  
"Hehe" lilith snickered

"Father, mother always said you were very reserved but creative and I see why" lilith Applauded.  
"Heh that does sound like something I'd say" amy commented  
"Well I guess I better explain myself"  
"Yes I think you should"  
They all had a laugh about that  
"Well if we go to the demon world or hell as you mortals know it, we maybe able to seal it up from the inside to stop demons from entering this world" corgan explained  
"And how will we get to the demon world father?  
"Thats the trickety part" Corgan exclaimed.  
"Trickety?" Amy said sarcastically  
"We'll have to confront the demon god **Apophis** "

"Apophis? I think I heard about him in the future" natsumi said  
"I would think so he's the Egyptian god of evil" corgan said  
"But father? What makes you think hed help us?" Lilith asked  
" Well the gods tend to be a bit greedy  
And if we can appeal to that I think we'll get what we need"

"Besides we can just beat him up if doesnt comply" amy said jokingly  
"You fight a god, dear?"  
"Heh thats my mom!"  
They all had a laugh

Corgan looked to the sky and shouted  
"Well... im sure you just heard us Apophis, since you are a god show yourself and we can negotiate"  
*crack*  
A bolt of lightning came down And they were teleported along with it.  
To another Dimension.  
  



	52. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keagan and lisa decide to save the world!

Keagan and lisa had bonded over there timeThey had planned to go to what lisa called "Her destiny."  
Keagan was a bit skeptical of it all, but he knew his father would want him to go with her in his heart.  
They had stopped at a bus stop and were waiting for one to arrive

"Lisa... do you honestly know where were going?" keagan said  
"No clue, but some lady in blue told me to just follow my heart..." she said  
(Lady in blue, could she mean!)  
"I know that sounds crazy but.." Lisa said, But themshe was cut off by keagan  
"You mean **lucy** " keagan excited said. That was the lady who appeared to him in his dreams.  
"Ya that was her name... lucy..." Lisa Recollected.  
Lisa looked in thought she looked she was thinking about something.  
She clasped her hands together and said:

"Ah I got it I know where were supposed to go!" She exclaimed  
"Where?" Keagan.  
"My Father's old restaurant 'Berlusconi pizza'"  
"Huh?"  
"Well I remember something that might help us there!" lisa explained  
"Well i dont have any other ideas so..."  
"Its not that far from here about 2 hours."

"T-Two Hours...?" Keagan complained.  
"What? You're not doing anything!" Lisa replied  
"I had plans for today!" He said  
"Well cancel them! We have to **save The World**!"

Lisa grabbed keagan hand they both waited for a bus to take them to their destiny!


	53. Lisa's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keagan and lisa bond over some pizza and soon find a relic of the past.

\- 4 hours later-  
They both arrived at Lisa's restaurant In New york.  
It was a small place and Was quite Old and beat up.  
Giant Letters on the top of the building spelling out "Berlusconi Pizza" Lay on the ground as They had fallen off years ago...

"Uh geez is it supposed it? It looks all beat up." Keagan said  
They restaurant looked old, it had mold on the corners and some broken windows.  
" it must of fell out of maintenance after I disappeared " lisa looked sad  
To see the place that mattered to her most in such a state.  
"This place it use to be full of life and people *sniff* i'm sorry grandpa." lisa had tears in her eyes.  
She had Made A promise to Keep the restaurant in order. And now it had been Broken.

Keagan tried to comfort her  
"Hey its okay" He said as patted her back.  
"My grandfather *sniff* wanted me to take care of this store and now its look this" lisa cried  
"*sigh* listen after this whole mess why don't I fix it up for you okay"  
Keagan said kindly ,Lisa looked at him.  
"You would really do that for me?"  
"Yes of course" He said

Keagan and Lisa looked each other in the eye and could tell that They both trusted each other.

After getting herself together lisa went to the door of the restaurant  
"Ah crap , I dont think I have my keys " lisa went fumbling  
"But you dont have any pockets, where do you keep them" keagan said  
"I put everything in my bra, of course."  
"Of course you do" keagan commented sarcastically  
After awhile keagan of lisa searching her cleavage and keagan feeling awkwarder than usual her got fed up and decided to kick the door down  
(Ugh ill just kick it down) he thought  
Keagan winded back his leg and kicked the door down  
*thwomp*  
" woah" lisa said shocked  
"I didn't know i had that strength in me" keagan thought about the power  
Anamosa gave him, was he really this strong Now?

"Well anyway..."  
They walked into the joint, Lisa immediately looked around  
"Ah this place brings back good memories"  
" is that so?"  
"Yup, men young and old would come in her to perv on me " She joked  
"..." keagan was silent  
"They would leer at me every-time I bent down and they would try to grope me *sigh*, it sounds terrible but it was home to me" lisa remembered  
"Whatever wierdo" keagan joked  
Lisa laughed hard at Keagan Quip.  
"Your father said the exact thing to me" lisa commented as she went into the back to retrieve what she needed

Keagan looked around and then he saw something that peeked his interest  
"Ah cool you guys have arcade machines" keagan was huge video game fan and he eagerly went over to them with glee in his eyes  
" marvel vs capcom 2, dead or alive, ryouenji, super racers 4"  
Keagan was in bliss as He saw all these classic games ,He started to immediately play them all  
"I found it!" Lisa said  
"Aw" keagan had to stop playing the game

"What is it ?" He asked  
It was a shiny amulet with an heirloom emblem on it. It was red and blue and Had several amulets on it.  
"My grandfather once told me this when he gave it to me: ' please young one use this when the time is right' and I think I know what he means"  
"But how is that..." keagan was cut off by a bright light that came from the amulet  
They soon dissipated and we're transported to the **"Trigger Site".**


	54. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana,Rodney,Stacy and Ned escape from the B.O.V's Prison!

Keana and Rodney were fast asleep in their Cells.  
They we're both in the Same bed as each other nearly Chest to chest.  
Keana snored loudly although this didn't bother Rodney as he just slept through out it.

*BOOM* there was an explosion in the night  
Keana and rodney soon were woken from there sleep.  
"What the hell was that?" Rodney asked.  
"*Yawn* I dont know..." Keana went up the bars of their cell to see what was going on.  
"Hey guys!" Suddenly she heard Stacy's voice  
"Oh Stacy! are you alright?" keana asked.  
" yes mother" Stacy said back sarcastically  
Rodney also came to bars and he saw Ned with Stacy  
"Ned you ok?" He asked  
"Yes, you were worried about me?"  
"Nah its just if you died the boss would kill me" rodney said jokingly

They all had a laugh and joy in seeing each other again  
"How did you escape?"  
"The nincompoops forgot the fact that I can phase through solid objects" Stacy said  
"And that explosion?"  
"I don't know, but it bought us some time" Stacy said  
*BOOM* another explosion occurred.

"You know what l we'd better get out of here" ned said and they could all agree on that  
Stacy phased through the bars and touched keana and rodney and it phased them through the bars  
"Huh? Have your powers evolved stacy?" Keana asked  
"Huh oh I think so I dont know how though..."  
"Well at least something besides your body is growing, hehe" keana said jokingly  
Stacy blushed  
"H-hey what that supposed to mean" she said.  
"Haha." Keana just laughed in response.  
"you two lets go!" rodney yelled, him and ned were already down the hallway  
They all ran towards the end of the hallway where they saw a not so friendly face.

It was Carol, Who was floating in the air majestically.  
Her eyes we're purple and her face was a bit contorted.

"Ah you all escaped?" Carol said  
"Carol!" Keana said  
"Well it doesnt matter your too late now anyway" carol said

"For the **Rise of our god** "


	55. Nio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxella realizes the connection between her and Nio!

"Y-Your Her father!" Maxella Declared as she pointed Maxella had Just met this man By the railroad track and was now Looking him In the eye. He looked Confused.

"Whose Father?" He asked confused.  
Maxella in her outburst Realized than The man had No idea what she was talking about.  
"Oh... Um..."she thought about how she could Phrase what she was going to tell him.  
"Listen... You have A daughter named Nio, right?" Maxella asked.

The Man Looked to the sky.  
"I HAD a daughter.... She died some years ago...." He replied.  
"Oh Im sorry" Maxella bowed her head.  
"It's fine." Now what did you have to say about my nio?  
"Well I think..." Once again Maxella thought about how she could Phrase this odd scenario. She was basically a Nio's Reincarnation except with Both of their Memories combined.

" I-I think we have S-Some sort of Spiritual connection." She said to the man.  
She put it in a way that he could understand. He Looked up in surprise.  
"Hmmmm. What do you know about Nio?"  
"She Apparently Had a crush on a Boy.... And she was very into Trains." Maxella Replied.  
"Heh." He giggled and looked at the train tracks.  
" This place was her favorite Place to go..." He said.  
"It was also the place where she ended her life..." He exhaled heavily.

Maxella stayed silent for some time until the man spoke up.

"Listen. You clearly have nowhere to go. So why Don't you come with me to the church of england?" he proposed.  
" What, why?"

"We can catch up there and have a little tea." he offered.  
Maxella looked at the man kindly and blushed.

"Ok....."

They all went together to the church of england...


	56. Deal with a demon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corgan makes a dark deal...

Corgan,amy and Megumi were all teleported into some sort of limboland.  
The Place Was red and Black all over with dots of flares between,  
There eyes almost couldn't comprehend the odd color palette which wasn't made for human eyes to see.  
It was like a completely Different Dimension.

"God... Where are we?" Amy asked.  
" Were In Apophis's Dimension" Corgan Sighed.  
Amy then looked around and noticed something"  
"Huh. Where's Lilith and Natsumi?"  
"Only People who have some sort of connection with Magic can enter this dimension." Corgan Said  
"I swear, I Cant't even follow any of this crap anymore." Amy kicked the 'ground'

"This place is so S-Scary." Megumi observed.  
*CACKCACK* A disturbing Cackling laughter was heard from the distance after she said that.  
A Red horned demon appeared right in front of them wearing tuxedo and a tophat.  
"E-ek" She lept up into corgan's arms.

"You may speak with apophis"  
Everyone except corgan had their mouths in awe of the god  
Who was massive, he was the size of 10 story buildings  
He was all black and resembled a demon  
He was the **god of chaos**.

Corgan looked at him bravely with no fear in his eyes.  
"We come apophis for the power defeat the god - Soleus" corgan's voice boomed throughout the dimension.  
"You... have come for power... hehe" apophis chuckled  
"Something funny" corgan got courage and said  
"Ironic, while your father preached about how power is bad, you and him have been consumed by it" Apophis said  
"Im nothing like my father!" Corgan yelled

It was silent  
"Haha you want power..." apophis said  
"Well I can grant you it-" he interupted by corgan  
"Spare me the words apophis, I know you have demands" corgan said bravely  
"Hmph arrogant just like your father"

"I have two demands"  
"My first one is a contract of servitude 5 years from now" apophis demanded  
"..." corgan thought about it.  
Amy stepped in "corgan you cant possibly be considering this?" Amy asked  
"Amy do we really have a choice" he said  
"But what about our children?" She said with grime in her eyes  
"Id rather be a slave than to have our children have no future"  
"But-"  
"I accept your demand apophis!"  
Apophis had a devilish smile on his face.  
He then turned megumi and looked at her scythe which was tied to her back.

"You" he said  
"M-Me" she said quivering  
"Your scythe interests me, bestow it upon me" apophis demanded  
"What! I cant it was important gift from a friend"  
"Megumi.."


	57. Soleus the Dark god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark god rises from the ashes...

Keana Rodney Ned and Stacy stood there in shock as Carol floated middair, Possessed by a force unknown to them.  
Her Eyes glowed red with with demonic symbols carried across her face.  
She was No longer carol. She was death Incarnate...

Suddenly Carol approached them  
"The new god will rise and bring a new world order to this reviled realm"  
Her eyes glowed red with spirited energy and mass  
"Carol what happened to you? You look possesed" keana asked  
Carol smirked like a demon  
"Foolish mortal! The 'carol you speak of is long gone,"  
They all looked at each what did she mean

"I am soleus the god of destruction" it said  
"And I will transcend this world into darkness and destruction"  
Carol leviated from the ground into the air, her hair flickered and eyes began to turn red

*warp* a bright blue light shone from the room. It shined so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes.  
A woman appeared from this blue fluorescent light.  
"So your the cause of this disruption!"  
"Lucy?" Keana said  
"Keana im sorry i never wanted you or fergus to get involved" she said to keana  
"You are lucy correct, the sage of the future..." solues said  
"Correct and I am here to defeat you and protect the future"  
"Ha... you fight for a foolish corrupted imperfect world, typical of mortals to fight for something they dont even understand" soleus Advented

"Your wrong soleus, its our imperfections and flaws that make us perfect and unfortunately I dont think youll ever understand that"  
Lucy said, looking down at her amulet.  
"So your the great peril lucy told us about huh?"  
"Keana what are you doing?" Rodney warned  
Keana ignored rodneys concern  
"What right do you gods have to play us like your puppets? We humans beings are more than that!"  
"Foolish mortal you shall swallow your tongue!" Soleus said  
"You're the foolish one! We humans can extraordinary things when pressured even topple our gods!" Keana said boldly  
(Keana you havent changed a bit) lucy thought

"Listen mortal i will create a new world,reborn from the ashes of this one!" Soleus said  
The building started to shake and come down  
"Whats going on?" Ned asked  
"He going to bring the building down!" Caroline said  
"Everyone take cover!"

*CRUUMBLE*

The building had collapsed, soleus had brought it down  
Nothing was left except rubble and debris in the area.  
* forcefield noises*  
Lucy had shielded the four of them with her forcefield which had protected them  
They floated out from under the debris  
Then they saw **soleus** floating in they air, but he was different

Scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame... Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, Claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone, blood so black that night held an intense radiance that could blind your eyes. With his tongue he could smell your dread and taste your fear... A mouth that had the souls of his victims and could open on all four sides to devour you... Tendrils that stuck out of his body like An Impaled Human on a knit.  
He was a demon above gods... **A Demon God**

In the middle carol's lifeless body hung, she was fused into his body  
"Carol!" Keana called out  
"What the hell is that thing? Rodney said  
"That soleus's perfect form after absorbing carol he attained his perfect form" lucy said grimmly  
"Well what can we do about it"  
"Nothing he is a god above gods now  
"Its impossible to stop him now?"  
"N-no... this cant be! keana said

(Is this it, is this were our story ends?)  
She thought  
"Hey! Dont give up yet"


	58. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes make one last heroic stand against the demon god soleus!

A bright light came from the other direction. A giant aurora appeared from the sky and landed to the destroyed plain.  
From it, two figures emerged. They we're shining blue and hovering downward.  
They looked at the current fighter despairingly. They couldn't believe that soleus exist but also that everyone was giving up.

"Geez my dad wouldn't want you give up so easily" it was keagan him and lisa had made it there using her mother's amulet  
"Keagan what are you doing here?" She said  
"To avenge my father" he said back  
Keana then looked at lisa  
"Lisa?" She said, Keana and lisa looked at each other as old friends  
"I thought you were in a coma" keana said. "Well I was for a long time but-"she was cut off  
"Hey guys we can catch up later there is sort of a world destroying god in front of us"  
They all looked at up him at giant god dragon and They all thought, _how could they defeat a god_?

Soleus looked down as if to pity them.  
"I dont get you mortals to foolishly through away your own lives with this struggle" he said  
"But I shall spare the pain of a slow painful death"  
A giant blue enery ball formed in his mouth  
And he fired it at our heroes ,the ball picked up mass as it came down  
*boom* it exploded killing them all

Keagan  
Lisa  
Rodney  
Keana  
Ned  
Stacy  
Even lucy.

Were all in limbo. Not dead but not alive either.  
Darkness soon Enveloped them all  
"Is this really the end?" keagan thought as he faded away  
"Father I failed you... im sorry" lisa thought"  
"Mia im sorry..." rodney thought  
"Mama I guess you were right about me. I am a failure!" Keana thought  
"I never thought id would die like this..." ned thought  
"God everyone! Im sorry I couldn't protect you all!" Stacy thought  
"So this is where it ends huh? At least I did everything to protect this world"  
Lucy thought

"N-no" a faint voice said  
"Hmm?" Soleus aaid  
"N-no!" It said again,Suddenly a bright red portal appeared in the sky  
"I wont accept thi!s, you all cannot die today!"  
It was lilith and the rest of her 'team'  
"Your all not going to die today I wont allow it!"  
She raised up her sword revealing a beam of light blue

"What is happening?" Soleus said confused.  
"Soleus, we have the power to defeat you!" corgan said  
All of the heros who had fallen rose up in blaze of hope

"No wait! We cant give up yet!" Keagan said  
"Ya thats right! It isnt over until its over! Or something like that..." lisa said  
"Heh... mia you must be laughing at me from heaven" rodney smirked  
"If I give up now all those who sacrificed for me will be in vain" keana yelled  
"Haha.. I use to just to sleep in my room all day. Now look at me im saving the world with some hero's" Ned said  
"Life has a funny way of working huh? If even a person like me can save the world!"Stacy said

"Child! you have the power to defeat soleus!" Lucy looked at lilith  
"You! I know you!" Lilith said  
"The spirit in your sword has the power to absorb life power and use it as a beam"  
"Isnt that a bit risky?"  
"Yes but it must be done"

Lilith as if she know this naturally raised her sword up to the sky  
And getting all the energy from the people of earth and beyond  
She said:  
" **This is our hope love and faith, take this!"**

Lilith's Sword began to Glow. It turned into the colors of the rainbow, Which not only represented hope but the power of humanity.  
With one Turn of her sword she slash the air creating a beam which cut through soleus like a knife, Killing the Demon God.


	59. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new future is born.

*GRSAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*  
Soleus - The Demon God yelled and wreathed in pain. His body split in two by lilith's epic Blade.  
The Heroes watched on as Soleus fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces. Finally ending the saga of darkness that had befallen the earth.  
The once dark and cloudy sky cleared out into a sunny chaste with rainbows covering the skies!

"We did it" lilith said falling to her knees. Tears came from her eyes and she fell to the ground in joy!  
"Thanks to you all the future is safe"  
"No it was all you if you hadn't warned us we would have never found out!" Amy said , they then hugged lilith  
"Wait so what happened and who are you?" Keagan asked  
Lilith explained what happened and who she was.  
"Huh so we just stopped an apocalyptic monster, well now i can feel good about muself haha" they all laughed  
Then megumi looked towars natsumi Natsumi had a frown on her face  
"Whats wrong natsumi arent you happy that we defeated soleus?" She asked to her daughter.  
"Well yes and no, while it does secure the future of your world it doesnt for ours" natsumi Replied.  
"Oh thats right the **multiverse theory** " Amy said

"Multiverse...?" Lisa asked confused.  
"It's the proven theory that every choice leads to a different timeline."  
"So for, Example. Even though we destroyed soleus here that only created a timeline where soleus isn't around anymore" Lilith Explained  
"Huh so nothing really changes for your world?" Amy conjected  
"Yes but I wanted to create at least one timeline where the world isnt destroyed" lilith said  
"And besides with this new power that lucy gave me I should be able to defeat soleus" Lilith said with hope in her eyes

A blue portal appeared behind lilith and natsumi  
"Well we must be going it was great meeting you mom and dad" lilith said  
"It was great meeting my daughter too..." amy said  
"Keep strong young one and remember... **stars never die** "  
"Thank you father!" Lilith said with tears in her eyes  
"The same for you mother" natsumi said to megumi  
"Thank you, i learned alot from you" Megumi said

Then lilith and natsumi turned away and walked back into the future With new hope and new power.

And with that our heroes looked into the distance remembering their journey.  
Not Only had they saved the world... But they also saved their's and another future Entirely.  
And that's a true **Future Strike**.

**The END**


	60. Thank you.

Thank You for reading hero Future Rebirth.  
These stories was originally written around Aug 2016 and I finished it around dec 2016  
In the middle of writing this I got a bad infection of pneumonia and nearly died,  
I could not walk.  
I could not sleep  
I could barely even Eat.

The only thing I could do was write. And that's what I did, I wrote this story with love and intent in it!  
So it means alot to me that you took the time to read it.  
  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
